If only
by Bechloe143
Summary: So Beca is living her dream, DJ-ing around the world. She has an amazing best friend and a great career. What more could she want? Then she texts that bubbly redhead for the first time since the ICCA Finals, and suddenly her life changes. Very drastically.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first fanfic and it's pretty long, I don't really know what I'm writing. I really hope you guys enjoy this so please favourite/review/comment because that would really help me! Thankyou :)**

Chapter One

It was a cold evening, and I'd only just got back from work. Tonight's gig got cancelled, so I had the night off. Being a DJ is pretty hard work, especially when there's no-one to come home to. It'd be nice just to come home, drop my stuff on the floor, and snuggle up with someone on the couch watching a film. If only...

I looked at the clock and it said '5:26'. My tummy rumbled so I went over to the kitchen and raided the fridge. "Great!" I muttered. There was nothing but out of date milk, one egg, and some butter. How could I be out of food? Oh yeah...me and Jesse, my ex, we had a picnic the other day, he insisted on taking my food, purely because I had "rich taste". He's such a joker, but a real sweet guy. It's a shame things didn't work out with us, we went out for about a year and we bought this apartment together. He obviously chose it. It has a balcony, and he's into cheesy things like that. You see, things didn't go wrong, no everything was going great, but we put too much pressure on ourselves, he wanted one thing and I wanted another. Okay so maybe not perfect. He's gone to chase his dreams now, just like I am. He's working at a record label that writes songs and composes music for films. He was at the bottom of the rank, but I know in time he'll progress, and he'll be the greatest song writer. He's so passionate about it, that's what I love most about him. He understands people through music; he's got one of those rare talents. It's beautiful. He is beautiful. But anyway, he ended it. Nothing more that I can say. We're still like best friends which is just great! But I've told myself not to screw things up again. I can't be thinking about what me and him used to be, I need to think about my future, my career. I need to think about...food!

I was so hungry and with nothing in the house I decided to go to McDonald's. There was nowhere else to go, plus it was a few minutes away from my apartment. By car obviously, I don't walk. My car's pretty cool. Mini Cooper, my childhood dream car. It was one of those really really old tiny one's, but it was classic and it fitted my DJ gear in it so I don't complain.

I started the engine and drove off. About twenty minutes later I came back home stuffed with a Big Mac, large fries, chocolate milkshake and a happy meal. Told you I was hungry. Nothing better than pigging out. As there was nothing to do but create some new mixes or watch TV, I decided to check my phone. It had been off all day, just haven't had time to look at it. *5 texts - Jesseeee* oh dear lord. I thought Jesse would be at work, he works all day on Thursday's. The first text read: *Just wrote my first EVER proper song...I'm nervous, just given it in to the boss, he's gonna check it. Wish me luck :)* "Wicked" I said to myself. The second text *Hey you're probably busy but my boss said it's great material worthy for a film! How epic?* Bless him, he's so cute. And like an adorable little puppy that's growing up. I don't want him to change. I glanced over the third text and read 'DJ'. Better open this one up. *Yo, one of the film guys said he might need a DJ! I recommended you if you don't mind...but he said he'll think about it and ask for more details later. This could be great for you!* See what I mean? He's so sweet! He recommended me! How fucking awesome?! Two more texts to go...*Becawww! You ignoring me? Or just so trapped in your music ;) haha! We need to catch up again even though it's only been a few days! Missing ya!* If only he knew how much I missed him...

I was really nervous of opening the last text for some reason. I hovered my shaky finger over the message and clicked it. *Beca! This is urgent! It's about Fat Amy! Something terrible has happened to her...she's getting married :o hahaha gotcha! No but seriously she's getting married! And this next part might be shocking, but she's getting married to Bumper!* my jaw dropped to the floor. Fat Amy and Bumper? Wow. I called Jesse straight away...

"Hello there stranger. Finally noticing that your handsome best friend has been trying to contact you?" Jesse giggled. So damn cute.  
"Yeah sorry! I had my phone off. Had to eat at McDonald's seen as though someone stole all my food and I haven't been home since. Haha but seriously dude! Fat Amy and Bumper? What next? Cynthia Rose and Denise?"  
"Mhmm. You got it chick. And Stacey and Donald just got together today! I'll tell you something though, my Benji's had a thing for Aubrey. It's been two years and he hasn't plucked up the courage to talk to her."  
"I saw Stacey and Donald coming. That riff-off haha. Cynthia and Denise eh? Aw bless Benji. Is he ever gonna talk to her?"  
"That's the thing. None of us have her number. And I thought maybe you did?"  
"Hahahahahahahaha. You must be kidding right? Me have Aubrey's number? I mean we got on towards the end of her time with the Bellas, but I mean no! Never! I have Chloe's though. I could ask her if you like?"  
"Yes please Beca! That'd be amazing of you! Thankyou boring best friend."  
"Haha very funny. It's alright my nerdy yet passionate cheesy best friend. Hey do you know what's been going on with them two the past two years?"  
"Haha Beca. Er no actually, they've kept themselves pretty quiet. Anyway gotta dash, have to have dinner with family. Fun times. See you Becawww!"

And with that last annoying word, he hung up. Wow, Cynthia Rose and Denise, Stacey and Donald, Fat Amy and Bumper. Who next?

I slouched on the couch and clicked 'New Text'. I scrolled for Chloe's name, hoping it would be her current number. *Hey Chloe it's Beca :) just texting to see how you and Aubrey are doing? Two years it's been! Crazy! And also could I possibly have Aubrey's number? Thankyou :) x* A kiss is nice but not too much, I mean she might hate me for all I know. I picked the remote up and turned the TV on.  
"Jessie!" screeched through the TV. Ah nothing beats Toy Story 2. The song 'When she loved me' is truly beautiful. My favourite film song. I was made to watch this when I used to baby sit my cousins. I hated it but I secretly loved it. I cried every time. But I'd never admit that to Jesse. Hmm Jesse. Why did he let me keep the apartment? It's weird you know. The break up. So sudden yet so friendly. I think he said that I was in need of an apartment more, and I could pay him back for the money he splashed in on. So sweet of him.

*Buzz* My phone started buzzing. Oh a text from Chloe. That was quick! *Omg hey Beca! Yes it has been a long time! Me and Aubrey are well thankyou! Aca-scuse me? You want Aubrey's number? Wow that's a shock haha! Here it is: [random set of numbers] we should really catch up sometime! I'm in LA at the moment :) chat soon. Chloe :) x*

Ahh how sweet. I'll have to call her soon...

I had never been a fan of going out to clubs and partying like other girls, but seen as though the old Bellas hadn't met up since the ICCA's I thought I'd give it a go. I decided first that I'd call Chloe. Us two were quite good friends. I want to meet up with Chloe first, she was my first kind of real friend at Barden. Maybe we could grab a coffee and chat. I picked up her phone and called Chloe...

"Hey Chloe, it's me Beca." I'm an awkward person and don't tend to say much.  
"Hey Beca! Of course I know it's you silly! I'd recognise that sweet awkward voice anywhere!" Chloe was such a bubbly bouncy person.  
"Haha...sweet...so anyway, how have you been? Long time no see! It's so bad that I'm starting to miss Aubrey's pukes...how unfortunate?" A small smile formed on my face.  
"Wow Beca, you really are missing us! How about we all meet up soon?! I've got loads to tell you! And the Bellas too!"  
"Yes of course I was going to suggest that anyway! Mind if we meet up soon first though? It'd be nice just to see an old familiar face. I could do with the cheering up." My voice became sad.  
"Aww of course we can meet up first! I've missed that voice of yours in the shower, haha! So basically today is Friday, and you have caught me on my day off. How aca-awesome?" she giggled down the phone.  
"That's amazing yes! Haha the shower...fun times. So where are you staying? I'm on the outskirts of L.A so maybe we could go to a cafe or something?"  
"L.A? Wow I'm there too, in more of the suburban part though. How about a restaurant? We can catch up over a meal and maybe head to a local park or something? That way we get longer, and I might even treat you to a coffee if you've got enough room in you." Chloe seemed like she was flirting, but I wasn't sure. She had a boyfriend in Barden right? That guy in the shower. Yeah. Shame I didn't get to know him much. Lucky he wasn't a Treblemaker.  
"A restaurant would be amazing and yeah that sounds cool. So how about the "80 flavours of the world"? They have like all sorts of food there so you can't really be fussy." I wanted to keep it cool. Cause yeah I'm cool. And awkward.  
"Yeah great idea Beca! Er it's 10 now, so meet in two hours?"  
"Perfect. I'll see you later then Chloe!"  
"Yes! I'm really looking forward to seeing you again!"  
And with that, we both ended the call. How I've missed that bubbly voice of hers. Everyone should have someone like her. If only...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Second chapters up! Thankyou for two follows already:P Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Chloe seems more bubblier than she was at Barden! How is that even possible? She was a great friend, she mostly stuck up for me. Just her kind nature. But Aubrey. She had lightened up at the end. Still, we weren't keen on talking much. My mind wandered a bit...Two hours! I have two hours to look nice, get ready and get there!

In a record of twenty minutes I was ready. I went for the smart yet casual skinny jeans, with a patterned blouse and a jacket accompanied with small heeled shoes. I look far too girly, but I haven't seen Chloe in ages! She deserves for me to make an effort. I sat around for an hour and then decided I'd make a move. I got in my Mini and drove off.

Ten minutes later I found a parking round the corner and got out. The traffic was good so I didn't get held up. Better to leave early as my dad had always said. He definitely left early. He left me and my mum alone. But enough about that. I walked towards the restaurant and saw a red headed girl with a huge smile across her face in one of the most gorgeous casual dresses I have ever seen. Her curves work beautifully with the dress. Not that I know anything about dresses. She winked at me, and as I walked closer her arms came round me and hugged me.  
"How I've missed your face Beca! You look adorable in that outfit! I can see you've made an effort eh?" Her face lit up as she said every word.  
"Haha yeah, you deserve a lot from me, you stuck up for me a lot with Aubrey and I shoved it back in your face. Dinners on me, and maybe a dessert if you're lucky."  
We walked into the restaurant and got a table for two. I wanted to find out what had been going on with her and Aubrey the past two years.  
"Well I'm now a music teacher at several schools in the area. It's great fun working with the younger ones. I wouldn't like the older ones. No they are just arrogant and rude. The little ones have a massive thrive for music, even if they don't understand it. It's adorable! And Aubrey is training as a lawyer, she's getting on extremely well. We share a house together, as far as her love life goes, she's had one boyfriend who decided that he would become a lorry driver and left to, and I quote, "Follow his dreams". I hated him Beca! He was horrible and rude! Like a teenager! Aubrey's pretty bummed about not attracting anyone...especially since I've had a load of on/off boyfriends and one girlfriend." Chloe now seemed awkward. Maybe it's my cue to talk.  
"A teacher! That's great Chloe! You'd make a great mum one day I bet. Wow a lawyer is perfect for her! One boyfriend eh? Soon to be two I hope...remember Benji? Yeah well he apparent has a thing for her, that's why I asked for her number. I still need to give it to Jesse. She's amazing though! Well Chloe you are the looker, and with a great personality like yours! A girlfriend? I see you like to experiment?" I gave her this massive horrible weird smile. Why? I'm an idiot that's why.  
"Aha I'd love to be a mum! Benji? Awww that is so damn cute! I hope he talks to her! You should help him! Hmm experimenting isn't quite what Bre calls it. She just thinks I want to sleep with people, but I just want to find a decent relationship. Obviously if I know it's gonna end soon I get them in bed and then yeah...but not with that girl. We didn't er yeah nevermind...but there's no one to talk to about it who understands! Jesse and you? What happened?"  
"I think Jesse better help him. Well I'm here to talk to whenever. Not exactly into your sex life but sure we'll talk about that. Things didn't work out, it's been a year but we're like best er friends again..." I don't wanna say anymore. Best friends yes but I love him!  
"Thankyou Beca. Thats sweet of you. Aw I'm sorry hun. Hesitation there, I'm sensing you still love him?"  
Before I had a chance to say anything the waitress came over.  
"Hi may I take your...Beca! Chloe! How are you guys? A date eh?" the waitress winked.  
"Er...omg Denise! Hello! We're well! Haha it's not a date, we're catching up and planning a bellas reunion soon! You and Cynthia Rose then?" Chloe winked back at Denise.  
"That's awesome! Haha yeah, she's crazy, I'm crazy in love with her. It's one of the most oddest relationships but by far the best. Anyway I have to get back to doing my job. My boss is watching me. So have you made your order?"  
"That's cute. Erm no actually but I know what I want."  
"I'll have whatever Chloe wishes to have."  
"Hehe okay, we'll have the garlic bruschetta please."  
"Chloe, don't be so modest just because I'm paying. A bottle of red wine too, and for mains which we'll have ten minutes later I'll have the Cajun salmon fillet with rice and carrots please and..."  
"I'll have the mushroom risotto please."  
"Okay dokey thankyou. Nice seeing you girls, your order will be done soon"  
And off Denise went.

There starter arrived about five minutes later after talking about Beca's DJ-ing career and music. When they age their main Beca suddenly said, "You know I'm still madly in love with Jesse. Help me please? You're such an amazing friend and I've not had anyone else around."  
Chloe nodded and put her hand on mine, and gave me a sympathetic smile. For some reason Chloe couldn't seem to be able to say anything. Her smile turned into a frown, and her eyes wandered off to the table cloth. I nudged my hand away but she held it tighter and snapped out of her 'sad' trance. She looked up at me and gave me a fake smile. "Sorry, I was daydreaming.."  
"No you weren't, something's wrong isn't it? Do you know something about Jesse that I don't know?" I was getting tense.  
Chloe was lost for words, she seemed like she was going to burst into crying or faint. She slowly let go of my hand and started doing that thumb thing where you roll your thumbs because you're bored. "No no. I haven't talked to him at all really. It's just...you and him have had your turn, with the relationship. And it ended, and obviously for good reasons. I just think you should take your mind off him. Stop assuming things Beca it's not gonna do you any good. I don't mean to be rude but you always think that you-" I cut her off.  
"I always think that I know everything when actually I know nothing. Yes Jesse has said it before and he'll keep on saying it. I don't need you telling me now." My hands were on my lap now, I didn't know what to do with them. But I missed the feel of Chloe's hand on mine. She has beautifully soft hands. I want to hold them. I violently shook my head and muttered to myself, "What is wrong with me. I'm straight as a ruler."  
"Huh? What was that Beca?"  
"Oh nothing I was talking to myself."  
"A ruler eh?" She giggled. It's really adorable and cute. I need to stop this! "So anyway tell me, what are you going to do about Jesse? But I seriously do suggest moving on. You guys are best friends! And you don't want to sabotage that!" Chloe was right.  
"Just everything about him. His hair, his smile, his voice, he's passion for things, his laugh...not half as cute as yours though, or your beautiful blue eyes...oh crap..." I can't believe what I just said. Chloe looked at me and smiled. I didn't know what to do...  
"Aw Beca thankyou, what else? About him haha." Phew, she let that blow over. Damn her eyes though. What's happening to me?  
I smiled unconvincingly. "He's just beautiful. He gets me through music, he writes really cheesy songs for me just for a laugh, and then made me teach him the cup song haha. And when he hugs me he's so warm and soft... Mmm your hands Chloe. Er I mean his hands. They're amazing! You should feel them. I'll take you to see him and you can feel his hands. He rubs them in cream and..." This time Chloe cut me off.  
"Beca slow down. You're nervous. You said 'mmm your hands chloe', it's fine you know. He's a very feminine man. He'll become more feminine than me soon! I wonder what cream he uses?" She smiled at me and grabbed my hands. I gave out a little groan. "Jesse seems perfect, but are you really going to risk things? You have the most adorable smile, and that tattoo on your back suits you, it says so many things about you, you're the most sarcastically beautiful person I've ever met! And I'm pretty sure the only one. And I have to say your hands aren't that bad either." She winked and smiled. She was so cool about it...but then, was she flirting? I don't know what to think or do. Who do I talk to? Benji will tell Jesse, Aubrey will tell Chloe, Denise maybe? No she'll just say I'm a lesbian like her and Cynthia Rose. Damn.  
"Heya again. Here's your mushroom risotto Chloe and your cajun salmon fillet with rice and carrots Beca. And the rest of your red wine. I hope you enjoy your meal, and I'll catch you girls later." she winked and walked off.  
Me and Chloe looked at each other. We just giggled. I don't know why though, it just seemed natural. "Let's tuck in then!" I said. Hoping we could eventually move on from that awkward conversation.  
Whilst we ate we talked about the children at the schools she teaches at, and a few of the gigs I've done. By the time we had finished it was 2:00. "Mm that was delicious! Thankyou Beca! I'm really glad you texted me. I missed you so much!"  
"Why didn't you ever text me then?" I'm intrigued. What has she got to say?  
"I was too scared, I didn't want to disturb you and I thought you and Jesse were still together although you probably would have been. I thought it'd be awkward and you would have forgotten about me. I thought..." Her phone started ringing loudly. She blushed and said "Sorry I'm just going to take this." Whilst she was talking, I blanked out the noises around me. I'm able to do that really well. What was she saying? I thought you and Jesse were together? What's that supposed to mean? I need to know! By then she had finished her phone conversation.  
"I'm really sorry Beca but my mums in hospital! She fell over on the road and I don't know what's happened! I need to go and see her! I'm really sorry but thankyou for a great lunch! I hope we can meet again!" She got up, grabbed her bag, kissed me on the cheek and hurried out of the restaurant leaving me with my thoughts.  
"Bye Chloe..." A tear streamed down my face. Denise came over and wiped it off.  
"Hey what's up Beca? Why has Chloe gone? Has something happened?"  
I shook my head. I didn't know what to because there wasn't really anything to say. "Her mum is in hospital. She had to go. I'm just sad because I'm thinking about my mum. Haven't heard from her in six months. I've tried calling her and everything. But not now. Can't talk about it now." More tears fell down my face and Denise crouched down.  
"Eh eh, don't worry she'll be as fit as a fiddle. Go wipe those tears and we'll go for a walk. My shift is over now." She got out her credit card and payed for the meal whilst I sat there crying. She then went and got changed and came back out and picked me off the chair and walked me out.  
"Can we talk in my car?"  
"Of course we can Beca."

We sat in my car and I rubbed the tears off my face. "I love Jesse still. I'm madly in love with him. But it ended a year ago. And we're best friends now. And then Chloe said I need to get over him because our friendship was more important and I shouldn't ruin it. But he's all I can think about. Then when I was telling Chloe I accidentally said her name. I said she had a cute laugh and beautiful blue eyes and her hands were soft. And she was so cool about it. And I started thinking about her. And it made me feel warm and comfortable. I just...ergh!" I slammed my face on the horn. The car let out a massive beep. I turned to Denise who seemed shocked.  
"I think you should listen to Chloe, you can't ruin things with Jesse, I know it's hard but you can't! And I think being with Chloe makes you comfortable and she's taking your mind off him. Maybe you and Chloe have like a click, a connection."  
I nodded. "Yeah yeah she's right. She is comforting though. Her hands are so soft and pure and her eyes are like the sea. She's gorgeous. And she seems to get inside me and just yeah..."  
"Seems like you now have a crush on the ginger with nodes. Haha. Don't think about any of this. Focus on your music and your job! We'll meet up again like you said, the bellas. If I have your number I'll text the other girls and then text you, and you can text Chloe and Aubrey or whatever. Yeah?"  
"Thankyou Denise! Yes that's a great idea. I'll drop you off home." We exchanged numbers and I dropped her off at her house. We said bye and I drove off home. I wish I could understand my feelings. If only...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Next chapter, sorry if it's all a bit rushed, I'm not the best writer. But please review and maybe comment something you'd like to happen? I don't know. But thankyou for reading!

Chapter Three

It's been two days since I've talked to anyone but my work colleagues. Not Jesse, Chloe or Denise. Being Sunday, I don't have to go to work unless there's something I want to work on. So I'm going to stay at home and create some new mixes. I'm really tired...and this couch is comfy...

Three hours later I woke up. The clock said '13:27'. Brilliant! I have enough time to go to the toilet and then sit and enjoy Glee. If you know me well, you'd know that Glee is too lame for me. It's waayyyy out of my comfort zone. But no one knows it's my guilty pleasure. Ever since I joined the Bellas, Glee always seems convenient and it's just an awesome programme. Not gonna lie.

So after an hour of Glee, I picked up my phone. "Oh." I muttered to myself. I have a text from Denise, my phone must have been on silent. It said *Hey Beca! It's Denise here! Just to let you know, I've had a chat with all of the girls and they said next Saturday night they're all free! So if you want to check with Chloe and Aubrey then hopefully that date works! Stacey said it'll be at her bar, we can have the V.I.P lounge! I hope you're alright! Stay strong and remember we all love you! Xxx*  
How sweet. It put a smile on my face. I think I'm free. I really hope so! And I hope Chloe and Aubrey are. The Bellas. Reunite. Amazing fun it'll be. I'll reply when I find out from Chloe if she's free. I don't waste time and start texting her.  
*Hey, Denise said the rest of the girls are all free on Saturday night for Bellas reunion. Hope you and Bre are free, and I really hope that your mum is alright! Give her my regards. See you soon. X* just one kiss again. I briefly stepped away from my phone when I saw it light up. A text from Chloe. Man that was quick. Or was she just waiting for me to text her? Like she said in the restaurant...  
*Hi Beca, yeah that sounds great, I'll check with Aubrey. My mum's okay now, she has to stay for another day or so, she's been put in a cast and has only broken her left arm. She almost broke her leg, but unfortunately that's in plaster too so I have to look after her two days during the week. I don't know how I will cope. Thanks for asking. Xx* Two kisses from the ginger. Not bad eh? She seems so un-bouncy, I hope she's okay. I have three days off this week, with her being a teacher I'm sure I could help. It's what friends do right?  
*I'm glad she'll be home soon :) I have three days off so I could look after her instead of you taking days off work? It'd be easier for you and your mum. You can even ask me last minute. I hope you are doing alright yourself. Don't want to lose that cute smile do we? Xx* Wow that's kinda cringey. Oh well it's sent.

It was 7pm when I got a call from Chloe.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi it's Chloe." she was dull. Bless her.  
"How are you? I've been worried! I really hope you're okay!"  
Chloe sniffed, "I'm fine. I'll be fine. About the offer for looking after my mum. Would you mind?"  
"Of course I wouldn't! I'm a friend and that's what they do. Just tell me where and when and I'll be there faster than you can say nodes."  
Chloe kind of laughed down the phone. "Haha Beca, always have a way to cheer me up. My nodes went! I overcame them! I'm a survivor...I'm not gon' give up..." She started singing down the phone to me.  
"I get it Chloe haha, aw well done! I'm so happy! Have you asked Aubrey if she's free?"  
"Yeah she came to see my mum, she's free I think. Anyway I have to get back to marking papers, I just thought I'd give you a call. Also I'm sorry for just leaving you like that in the restaurant...especially how I left it. Bye"  
"Ah that's awesome! Okay have fun. Don't worry but..." the phone hung up..."Bye Chloe Beale."

I sighed and jumped into bed. I fell asleep quicker than usual. I woke up the next morning, my back was aching! I groaned as I looked at the clock. "Shit! I'm late for work!" I got out, had a shower, brushed my teeth, drank orange juice and grabbed my kit. I was out of the door when I realised I left my phone. I went back in the apartment and grabbed my phone. I drove off and got cracking on a long day at work.

I got back at 8pm and saw Aubrey sitting on the steps of my apartment building. "Aubrey? What are you doing here? Omg how have you been? You look so good!" I was actually really happy to see her!  
"I was waiting for you. I need to talk to you. I'm good thank you. Pretty sure Chlo has already told you over an awkward dinner. Thankyou, you don't look so bad yourself." She smiled at me and helped me bring my kit inside.  
"A training lawyer Chloe said?"  
"No. A proper lawyer. Haven't barfed in a whole seven months. Nice place."  
"Oh okay, thanks me and Jesse bought it when we were together..."  
"Chloe told me about the dinner. You were spilling your heart out to her and then brought her name into it? I mean what the hell Beca? You can't talk about the guy you supposedly love and then say someone else's name! It's like having sex and yelling out the wrong name!" Aubrey was angry.  
"I do love Jesse! It's just being with her made me warm and comfortable. She's so easy to talk to, she's an amazing girl! And she's beautiful...in every way. I'm questioning my love life here! It's not easy!"  
"You know what's not easy? Is Chloe having to hear you and wondering what the fuck is going on with you! She sits there moaning about you all day, I have to sit there listening to her when deep down I love her to pieces. She's perfect in every way! And I'm not going to let some little sarcastic DJ hurt her. She's my everything. We've been best friends since we were young and we're drifting because of you. She plays it so cool but inside she's dying! Chloe's sexuality! She doesn't even care about it! She just wants a fling. But she doesn't want that now. She doesn't want a one night stand with any bird or guy she can pull. No she wants Beca fucking Mitchell." Aubrey looked like she was gonna choke it up.  
"Well that's not my problem. You're not the greatest of friends are you now? You bully her. And you love her? Can't you be happy for her? That shes found someone to love? Being a lawyer suits you. Because you're too damn controlling! You call that hard? You call Chloe not knowing what's going on with me hard? I'll tell you what's hard Aubrey Posen! Being madly in love with one guy, then getting drunk with him and having sex with him then he forgets all about it because drunk stupid men do that! Then going out and having feelings for an old friend! And finding out you're pregnant with your ex-boyfriend who is now your BEST FRIEND!" I took a deep breath and then sat down crying. Aubrey came over and hugged me.  
"Beca, I'm not gonna try and feel sorry for you. But I genuinely am. I'm sorry. I know I'm a bad friend sometimes, but making myself big helps me. I don't choke it up. And you stopped me from choking up just now. So you're definitely pregnant? And it's Jesse's for sure?"  
"It's fine Aubrey. Yes I am and it's his alright. I don't sleep around like Chloe. I'm not saying it's bad she sleeps around. It's cute actually."  
"Haha not when you have to hear about it all the time! But it's stopped now because of you. She does like you, and I reckon you like her. She's liked you since you joined the Bellas. Apparently you two got naked together? Anyway, when she saw you kissing Jesse. She cried for one week straight. I had to put her to sleep every night, sing her a song etc. And that's when she started sleeping with a different guy every night about a month later. She picked herself up a bit and I helped her get the job after a few months. She still slept around, and then she started sleeping with girls. That's when I started to get really worried. But I just argued with her. We didn't talk for two weeks. I tried but she'd just string another guy or girl out of her bedroom and glare at me. I wanted to get her help but I couldn't. She'd hate me. So I left it. I started helping her get guys, but she insisted on girls. I asked her then one day if she actually did it with a girl and she said no she just talked about Beca and then they kissed and fell asleep. Never sex. She wanted to wait for you. Then she changed to guys, unfortunately she actually had sex with them. That's when you came back into contact and she lit up. But she couldn't help think about you and Jesse. I told her not to get her hopes up. But yeah...it's a mess. But she's stopped with the guys and girls."  
"Wow...that's a hell of a lot to take in. I'm so stupid! I should have stayed in contact with her! Shit! I never thought about this..."  
"And no one ever thought about a baby growing inside of you from the sperm of your best friend. Beca how many-"  
"Three. I can still stop it. Weeks not months."  
"Okay. Think about it deeply. Talk to Jesse. But don't talk to Chloe until Saturday night. Even if she texts you. Show her how you feel. I have to go. But keep well and stay strong!"  
Aubrey left the apartment. Tears were streaming down my face. I can't believe what just happened. What I've just heard. Does Chloe love me? If only...

It was Wednesday, and my phone buzzed at six and woke me up. *Hey Beca it's Chloe. Could you maybe look after my mum today? No one's at home :/ thankyou!x* Time to go meet her mum then. I got ready and headed down do the address she then sent me half an hour later. Sadly she wasn't there. But she left a note saying where everything was. Her mum managed to open the front door.  
"Hello Beca. I'm Jane, Chloe's mum. For your disappointment I'm not ginger."  
"Hello Jane. Aha don't worry, I'm sure your hair was just as beautiful. Brown?"  
"Yes how very nice of you. It was like silk. The good old days." she took my hand led me inside. "So how did you meet my Chloe then?"  
"Haha well at the activities fair at university. She asked if I wanted to join the Bellas then had a chat about it and I didn't want to so we just like stopped the conversation. Nothing magical. But it's a great friendship!"  
Jane closed the door and sat down. "Ah Chloe has talked about you a lot. When she was first diagnosed with nodes she'd come and visit me every weekend and just talk about Aubrey and her boyfriend and music and you. Am I right in hearing she barged in on you naked in the shower?"  
"Uh...yeah." I pulled an awkward smile. "Good old Chloe eh?"  
"Oh my! Can I just apologise for my daughters terrible behaviour?!"  
"Oh no please! It changed my life because then I went to the auditions and I met these wonderful girls who are now dear friends!"  
Jane smiled and layed down on the sofa. "Please excuse me. I'm just resting my arm. My leg was heavily bruised too. As much as this may seem odd to you, I think Chloe has a special liking in you. She loves to talk about you. Said she had greater feelings than a friend would. Might I be wise to say she has sort of told you, and pretended nothing of it?"  
"Er wow. Um yeah she kinda told me over dinner but then had to leave because you fell. Well she needed someone to look after you so she had to forget it right? She was so bubbly and happy and still is don't get me wrong! She's amazing and has the most wonderful eyes and smile. I like her too. I find it easier to talk to you. Aubrey came and told me everything. So I had to tell her..."  
"You two have something special, you must keep it. Even if it is as friends. You told Aubrey everything? What is "everything"?"  
Jane is a really wise lady. She speaks wisely and looks wise! Chloe obviously takes after her. "Well me and Jesse.."  
"Jesse your ex Jesse? Jesse the one you kissed at the end of the ICCA finals two years back Jesse? Jesse the one you still love Jesse?"  
"Yes that Jesse. The goofball. I'm still in love with him yes! I mean he was drunk. And I was kind of too. But I wanted it. And he took pills which meant he forgot everything. I don't know how to tell him. I'm pregnant with his baby. And I dunno what to do Jane. But I really like your daughter."  
"Pregnant?! Does Chloe know of this? Oh...you also have likings for my daughter? How sweet."  
"No! Chloe doesn't know! And if she finds out her heart will be broken! Please don't tell her. I need to tell her myself!"  
"Fair enough. Well you should soon speak with Jesse about this. It'd be wrong for the father not to know. Would it be alright if you made me a brew? And we can drop this subject now. But remember. Tell Jesse EVERYTHING. But also tell Chloe everything. She must know. Or I will break your bones if you hurt my daughter!" A smile formed on her face and she laughed. I sunk her words in. Remembered all of her wise words.  
I made her tea with biscuits and we talked for a few hours and watched some tv. Her mum was really nice. Much like Chloe. As I started thinking about Chloe the door swung open.  
"Mum! I'm home! Tom is back how amazing? He realised he was wrong and..." Chloe glanced over at me. "Oh Beca. Hi...I wasn't expecting you to be here so late."  
"Ha neither did I, your mum is quite and intriguing person you know? Very similar to you." I smiled like a schoolgirl with a big crush.  
"Aw mum, how nice of you to actually be nice for once haha. Only joking. How has your leg and arm been?"  
"It's been great love. Can you take me to my bed Beca, while Chloe gets changed from her work clothes. I still make her change! Into her baggy joggers. They're comfortable you see."  
"Mum! Please don't embarrass me! Especially at your age!"  
"That's a parents job Chlo!"  
I helped Jane up and walked her to her room. By the time I got back to the living room Chloe had got changed into baggy joggers. She still looked mighty fine.  
"So..Uh...you still look beautiful in tha...I mean how was your day?" I muttered. Omg that was terrible..  
"Beca please don't."  
"Don't what? Don't tell you that actually I kind of have feelings for you. Don't tell you that I know all about you and how you've had feelings for me all this time and you went around sleeping with people to make yourself feel better and forget about me? I won't forget that now! That's like self harm! But self sex abuse but with another person...yeah that didn't really work. But still! Don't tell you how beautiful you always look! With your adorable smile, your beautiful ginger hair and those heavenly blue eyes! Don't what Chloe?"  
"How dare you!" She slapped me around the face and glared st me. "How dare you look after my mum and then say all of that! How dare you pretend you know my life when actually you don't even know your own! How dare you come back into my life. Get out now."  
I grabbed my stuff without a second thought. Ouch that hurt. But I complimented her? Doesn't that matter? As I walked out, tears streamed down my face. I got in my car and drove home. Oh Chloe, I love you. If only...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thankyou for reading this far! Haha I hope you enjoy the rest!**

Chapter Four

Saturday came, and Denise texted me. *See you tonight Beca! We're gonna have a great time! Fat Amy has new stories to tell ;) haha see you!xxx* Haha Fat Amy will never run out of jokes. She could improvise about random shit for a day. I thought about tonight and the club. Was Donald gonna be there? I mean him and Stacey, and it is her club. Maybe the Treblemakers will have a reunion too. No that'll be bad. I don't know how to tell Jesse I'm having his baby...I don't know wether I should keep it or not. And Chloe. What will I do about her? She's a ray of sunshine. Scratch that. She's the light in my day. I put my headphones on and got lost in the music.

It was 5:30 and I started to get ready for the reunion. What to wear? I could wear a short blue dress which goes halfway past the thighs. Or a frilly red dress that's got lace all over it. Or my old Bellas uniform hahaha. The blue dress. Jesse said it showed of my not-so-noticeable curves and my "nice" thighs. He got used to my sarcasm and started using it for himself. He's kind of stopped. But once he was worst than me! Shocking I know. After putting on minimal make-up, picking a small dark blue clutch bag, and fishing out a pair of black 2 inch heels (baring in mind I'm a hobbit and I'm still wearing small heels) I grab my keys and phone and head for the door. When I stepped out it was freezing, but I braved it and jogged to my car. I started the engine and headed for the club.

"Stacey's saucy stop" 'wow so original Stacey', I thought to myself. The light was blindingly bright and there was a large bouncer outside the front. I grabbed my bag and got out of the door. As soon as I locked my car I saw a yellow looking beetle pull up and park in the "Disable parking" area. Stupid idiot, someone might actually need that space. I watched as the door opened and out stepped someone in a red hot dress that just complimented their body in every way. Her bum wow...and those curves...and blimey, those breasts. I was slowly making my way up when I saw familiar wavy ginger hair, and the lips so recognisable, and the eyes. The sea blue eyes. And that little scar just above the right eyebrow. Chloe Beale. The most gorgeous girl on the planet. I figured it was time to walk to the door so I crossed the road and walked right infront of Chloe and Aubrey (who I hadn't even noticed). "Oh hello Beca." Chloe looked at me and smiled. She was doing that thing where she forgets and pretends everything is fine.  
"Hello, nice parking. If I didn't know it was you I'd be cursing you. It's disabled. You know? For disabled people. And your driving and parking is horrendous! You could've killed a cat or something. How d'ya cope Aubrey?"  
"With five seatbelts and an extra padded sumo suit. In case of life's little accidents."  
"Nope Chloe would cause a big one." Me and Aubrey laughed.  
"Nice to see you too Beca considering how bad things were when we left it."  
"You left it actually, and for the record I'm just being sarcastic and awkward. Considering I'm a sarcastically awkward small hobbit." Chloe was lost for words. Then she shook her head.  
"You know what Beca? I thought you were decent underneath all of that. But no, you're just one for the money."  
"Excuse me? One for the money? At least I'm not one for the free sex with guys and girls every night when I should be marking kids papers or some teacher related shit like that." Aubrey glared at me. Chloe opened her mouth wide like she did when I started rapping No Diggity.  
"Don't you bring that up again Beca Mitchell! And F-Y-I Beca. It wasn't free sex. And it wasn't every night. You little bitch." And she rolled her eyes and walked off to the door. I could tell she couldn't come back to that. My comeback was the best.  
"Why Beca? She trusted me and I trusted you."  
"Yeah well maybe she shouldn't trust you."  
Aubrey followed Chloe and they got ticked off the list and stormed in.  
"Beca Mitchell here for the Bellas reunion."  
"Beca Mitchell? The DJ Beca Mitchell? Man your mixes are just epic girl! If you did an album I'd be the first to buy it. The stuff you do is incredible. And you're pretty feisty from that lil' bitch fight over there. In ya go."  
"Indeed. Omg thankyou! First time anyone's commended my work. Haha no I just had good comebacks." I winked and then walked in.

The music was blaring and there were a few strippers and dancers on the stage. The bar was filled with cheap plastic tarts and those lads who think they're all 'it'. I turned around and saw the VIP Lounge. I peeked my head through the window and saw the girls. I walked in.  
"And here she comes. The rebel with a voice. The new voice of acapella. Everyone please rise for the one the only,..." Fat Amy stood up and did a belly roll on herself. "Beca Mitchell!" Fat Amy grinned. "And how are we? Looking sexy as ever I see. Haha."  
"I'm not too bad. You and Bumper I hear? Wedding bells are ringing in my ears." I winked at her and she winked back.  
"Yeah. I told him, I tried crystal meth so I should probably try kissing him. And totally felt the electricity running through his stuck up veins. It was love at first kiss. I'm looking for a DJ. Not those deaf Jews though. "Shalom" isn't even a word." I couldn't stop smiling. "Hahahahahahaha. You really do surprise me every time don't you? Hey Jessica hey Denise! Cynthia, loving the hair. Lily, how's the voice coming on? Aubrey. Chloe. Ah where's Stacey?"  
I heard various "Hey's" being shouted across the room. Then l  
Lily shouted, "With Donald isn't she? Probably shagging in the toilets. Yeah my voice is great." She winked and started beat boxing. Denise stood up, grabbed my arm and took me away from everyone to the private bar.

"Did you tell Chloe? What happened? Things seem tense between you two!"  
"Um...well Aubrey told me everything about how she liked me and I kind of like Chloe back. And I'm er pregnant with Jesse, but he doesn't know and no one else will find out! And yeah I was at her mums because I was looking after her and I told her I had feelings for her and something else I can't say and she slapped me and told me to get out then we had a bitch fight just before we came in. So it's all fantastic."  
"Oh Beca! Come here. It'll solve itself soon! Promise!" Denise hugged me and we walked back into the lounge.

The rest of the night was fun. Everyone was dancing and very drunk. Even I was drunk. I started stumbling when I saw Jesse. "Jesse! My homie! How are you my fine lad. Come come have a drink or two!"  
"Becawww! Wow someone's drunk! Haha I've had a few myself love so don't worry about me! How are you? We need to meet up again! I've been missing you!"  
"Great. Fucking fantastic!"  
"S'up Bec?"  
"I need to talk to you alone. Just us. You and me."  
I was pretty drunk. Jesse helped walk me to somewhere quiet.  
"I'm pregnant and you're the dad. Being drunk is so much fun cause it makes it easier to tell people the truth. Yes we had sex Jesse. And I'm still madly in love with you. But I like someone else too so I'm a bit fucked up right now. Quite literally too." That seemed easy.  
Jesse scratched his head. "I'm the dad? And you're in love with me? Aw Beca that's so sweet! Aha shame I can't love you too! Hahaha! No sorry. Er what are you gonna do about the baby? Keep it?"  
"I don't know but I have like two weeks to decide! Might keep it. But who knows. Just thought I'd tell you..."  
I walked away. That was awkward and hard in a way. Being drunk made it easier but wow. He joked about not loving me but it didn't hurt. Wow.  
I joined the party again and saw Chloe had disappeared. I went in search of her hoping to talk to her. I stumbled to the toilets and heard someone sobbing in one of the cubicles.  
"Chloe? Is that you? Come out I need to talk to you."  
"Why Beca? And how do you know it's me?"  
"Simple. I know your cry. Plus I see the reflection of your bright ginger hair on the floor. There ain't many ginger birds out here yanno." I smiled. I'm a bit more sober now.  
Chloe got up, unlocked the door and was hit in the face by my lips against hers. I slowly rooted for her mouth to open so I could slip my tongue in. But no. After about ten seconds I broke off.  
"Man I've been dying to do that for ages. Chloe, I really really like you! I'm sorry I said that fucking horse shit about you sleeping with people! It was quite cute how it took so many people to forget me." I winked.  
"Wow Beca...you're drunk and pathetic!" she glared at me and tried to walk away but I stopped her. I grabbed her hands and pulled her close to me.  
"I'm wet right now. Like in the shower. Do you remember that day? That's the day that I saw this beautiful naked ginger so close to me, harmonising with me to her lady jam. After that day, the only mixes I made for me to listen to was titanium. Then you sang just the way you are. That was another song on my list. Then you did that rather sexy bass note. You have one hell of a voice Miss Beale. And your eyes are like the ocean. The bluest blue I've ever seen. Sure to make anyone fall into your little love trap. I've fallen in hard Chloe. Jesse told me upfront that he'll never love me after I told him I'm madly in love with him. But it didn't hurt. Because of you. Because I know you feel the same way as me! Yes me getting knocked up by him was a mistake. But at least now I know who is right for me. And that's not Jesse. It's you Chloe Beale." I pulled her waist close to mine, grabbed her hair and snogged her face off. Our tongues brushing against each other getting faster and faster. She them broke off from me.  
"Wow. Who knew the stubborn little sarcastic awkward hobbit Beca Mitchell could make a speech like that? I'm truly lost for words."  
"I aim to please." I winked and then looked away. "So..."  
"So you're not in love with Jesse? That's something."  
"Yeah it is...but no, I realised there's someone I can love who will love me back because even though she probably hates me. I know she won't give up on me. Don't worry Aubrey knows everything. And your mum. And Denise. And Jesse but he doesn't know about you." I winked again and grabbed her hands.  
"I'm so fucking undrunk! Let's go get wasted baby!" Chloe shouted happily. She obviously didn't listen to me saying I got knocked up by Jesse.  
I followed her lead. Again she's covering things up. Damn. What's happening now then? I'll have to wait and see. Maybe she'll ask me out? If only...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this is chapter 5! I warn you, there is sex in this scene...yes. Enjoy! And thankyou!**

Chapter Five

First she led me to the bar. She had at least five or six shots down in one go. Me on the other hand, I had one. Until Chloe gave me one of her cute yet seductive looks. Then I gulped about seven down with Chloe having five more. We hit the dance floor next and it was 'Scream and shout' by Will. and Britney Spears. Everyone just loves the fact that you get to shout "Britney bitch". It's pretty stupid if you ask me. But no one did and no one will. It's a pretty cool song though. Damn Chloe's dancing sexy right next to me. She's getting closer to me and I'm just stood here like a pole. Omg she's gonna pole dance on me. Wait...what? No how stupid am I? Then the shots start to finally kick in for me. I turn around to face Chloe and then attempt to dance sexily.  
"Wooooooooo! Go Beca! You're starting to get the hang of this!" Chloe slid her hand up the side of me then reached my shoulders. She held tightly onto them. Then she brought her other hand onto my other shoulder and started slowly doing some weird dance. Then our song came on. Titanium. I paused for a brief moment. Could this really be happening?  
"Hey Bec! It's titanium! Our shower song!" She winked at me. This version was a normal speed version but with a twist. I couldn't tell what it was yet as I was distracted with the warmth of Chloe's body coming onto mine.  
"Let's take this as a slow dance. My lady jam. Our song, our dance."  
She pressed her head down on my shoulder with her hands round my neck. Whilst I slowly moved my hands to my side she pulled them up so they were on her hips. Wow this was amazing! She then started to quietly sing the words in my ear. It was like heaven. We were slow dancing. And it was great. The rest of the world started to fade away. And soon it was just me and Chloe with our song in the background. Then the twist of the song was that it was mixed with Bruno Mars' "Just the way you are". This was awfully like my own mix. But it wasn't as it came in at different times. I've listened to it enough times at home. Chloe lifted her head off my shoulder. She smiled. "I sang this to you at the pool mash up. I told Aubrey to pick it. I knew you'd choose me to sing. They were perfect moments." Then she rested her head back on my shoulder and we started slow dancing more. As the end of the song was approaching, Chloe backed away and held my hands. "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are." I smiled and joined in. "I'm bullet proof nothing to lose. Fire away fire away. Ricochet you take your aim fore away fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall..."  
"And when you smile. The whole world stops and stares for a while. Cause girl you're amazing..."  
At the same time "I am titanium" "Just the way you are"'

We both giggled at each other and then we leant in towards each other. One huge massive wet tonguey snog. Chloe hugged me tighter and tighter. This moment was perfect. The best of my life. Chloe broke off and smiled. This only made her want to kiss me more so did. Her tongue searching for my tongue. I suddenly broke off. "Wow Chloe Beale." she put her fingers over my lips. "You stop right there Beca Mitchell. You like me. I like you. Seems alright doesn't it? Now shut up and let me take you to mine. Wait no, let's go to yours." She gave me this massive slightly pervotic smile, like in the shower.  
"Er no not mine. Please." I tried the pathetic puppy dog eyes; it seemed to work.  
"Alright then. Mine. Hehe we're gonna have a blast!" She winked, grabbed my hand and led me out of the club. Wow...no one saw us. That's crazy! Then I saw Chloe take out her phone. "To- Bre. Message: *Hey Bre, I've scored again tonight. See you tomorrow lunch ;) xxx*" Scored? What's that supposed to mean? Sex? Us? No way! I mean Stacey's may have been a hunter, but no mines just an average one. Ew let's not even go there.

As Chloe's car pulled up to her house shared with Aubrey I looked over at her. "I'm bloody surprised that you didn't get caught with your shitty driving! You're still worst when you're sober!" She scoffed and looked at me. "Excuse me Beca? And what about your car eh? Too interested in me to notice you've left your car behind!" I clenched my fists. "Damn. Damn you Chloe!" She smiled and we both got out of the car and into the house. The house was modern. Not too patterny but not to plain. It was a perfect blend of both. The living room was just as you walk in to the right. The dining room to the left which linked to the kitchen and the kitchen linked to the living room. There was also what seemed a study next to the conservatory. The stairs were right bang in the middle. Chloe knocked off her shoes, dumped her bag on the floor, grabbed my hand again for what seemed like the hundredth time, and dragged me up the stairs. We got to the top and there were about four room. One was obviously the bathroom. One Aubrey's bedroom, one Chloe's and maybe the guest room? But I also noticed an attic. Maybe that was the guest room? I guess I'll never know...

How Chloe left things in the club were pretty heavy and hot. Were we gonna carry this on?  
"Hey Beca! Crazy stupid love is on tv! It's about to start! Fancy watching it?"  
"Omg yes I love that film! Ryan Gosling, Emma Stone, a masturbating scene which we don't see, all perfect ingredients for me to be masturbating. That's why you never go to watch a Ryan Gosling film in the back row of a cinema..."  
"Wow you utter weirdo haha! That's why I like you." Then she placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. That was amazing! I turned to her and said, "And I like you because you accept my flaws. You never made me change. Everyone else did. Just not you. Also, mind budging up? This is an intensely hot film!" She laughed and budged up. I got into bed and we sat watching the film. Out of the blue Chloe started resting her head on my shoulder. Her head was warm and soft. And her hair smelt incredibly good. When the film had ended we had already started passionately kissing. We heard Aubrey walk in and go into her room. After that, things escalated pretty quickly.  
"Come on. Seen as though we've sobered up a tincy bit, how's about some..."

"Truth or dare?" Chloe was talking normally now.  
"Sure. Ask me first!" I was still slightly drunk.  
"Haha okay eager bunny! Truth or dare?"  
"I feel dangerous..let's got for...dare!" I can't believe I just said that...damn it!  
"Okay then. Kiss me." Chloe looked straight into my eyes.  
"What? But we've like already done all that." I was confused. We were sat on her bed with out legs crossed now.  
"And? I'm asking you to do it now so it shouldn't be a problem right?"  
Chloe was right.

I hesitated at first, but what else could I do? A dare is a dare. And the forfeit was to kiss anyway. I slowly pushed my lips against hers. Chloe let out a soft moan when I put my hand through her ginger locks and opened her mouth. She slowly manoeuvred her tongue inside my mouth. My insides collapsed as the kiss got more intimate. More steamy. Not like the other kisses. This was different. This was on a whole new level.

Before I knew it, I was on top of Chloe, my hands slowly stroking up her sides. Realising what had happened, I pulled away rapidly "Shit I'm so sorry! I- I didnt-" but I couldn't finish my sentence before Chloe kissed me again and led me to the top of the bed.

"Wait, what? Are you sure? I-"

"I've never been surer" she whispered into my ear, stroking my cheek as she did so.  
I sat on the bed keeping eye contact with Chloe for a moment. We both knew that tonight, we were going to have sex. Not make love. Just sex. And tonight would be my first with a girl.

Chloe tilted my chin up, then slowly led her lips towards mine but stopped when they were millimetres away. "Chlo-"

"Shh"

"Chloe.." my body was tingling from the kiss earlier, I craved Chloe's lips against mins, "Please."

Chloe climbed on to my lap and pressed her soft lips against mine again. This time I leaned back onto her elbows as Chloe trailed kisses down the upper part of my body. Starting at my lips, slowly working her way down my neck and onto my collarbone. She reached my chest then stopped to look up at me. I gave her a look of approval and she removed my dress She kissed my lips again and slid her tongue across my bottom lip, which made me let out a soft, sexy moan.

Chloe removed her own dress. Without letting our lips escape each other, Chloe managed to leave us both in lingerie. I moaned as Chloe put her knee in between my thighs, sending a shock of electricity up my body. She then laid me down on the bed and tickled my inner thighs with her index finger.

"Chloe" I moaned.

Chloe kept teasing my legs with her finger and planted soft kisses down my abdomen. "Say it" she whispered.

"Please Chlo"

"You're so wet" she said teasingly well slightly touching me where I needed her the most.

"Oh my god Chloe just fuck me already!"

Chloe loved the sound of my frustration, but she obeyed me orders and slowly slid a finger inside me. Then two. I whimpered as Chloe made slow circular motions with her 2 fingers. Getting faster, then slower. Then fast again.

I could feel myself getting weak in the knee's, and my head was spinning. "Oh- oh my god Chloe don't stop" I moaned while biting my lip, trying to stop from shouting at the ginger.

Chloe then took it to the next level. She slowly moved her tongue up my already wet folds, and licked up and down my clit, biting and sucking when she heard my breathing getting faster.

Chloe could see that I was on the edge and she slid two more fingers into me, still licking around my folds. This was it for me, I twisted the sheets yelling Chloe's name and arching my back, bringing Chloe fingers and face further into my crotch. "Jesus Christ Chloe!" I moaned.

Chloe let me ride out her orgasm before returning to my face, giving me a sweet peck on the lips.

"Dude" I smiled, gaining my breath back. "That was-"

"Great I know. I aim to please." she said while bringing up the bed cover and cuddling up to me on the bed.

"What about you?"

"I'll let you get me back another time" she whispered, kissing me on the lips again. She rested her head on my chest and I stroked Chloe's hair until we both fell asleep. Could this be a relationship? I doubt it. If only...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I woke up at about 10 o'clock and checked my phone. "Shit! Chloe wake up! I have to go to work! My boss will kill me! We've got this massive meeting today!" Chloe was obviously a bed head, she turned to face me with her hair all I've her face and drool patches around her mouth. "Huh? What? What happened? Beca?"  
"Right beauty queen you are in the morning eh? We did it last night! Come on Chloe you must remember!"  
"Ohh haha wow that was the best so far!"  
"Look I gotta go! Thankyou for a great night!"  
"Hehe it's alright! Keep in touch! That wasn't a one night stand! That was for real Beca. I really like you!" her face lit up as she said every word.  
"I know. And that makes me real happy! And I'd love to spend all morning but.."  
"You go to work girl! Hold on!"  
Chloe stood up and held my hand. She stared at me deeply in the eyes. She placed a gentle soft kiss on my cheek. "You have to sneak out in case Aubrey hears you. She has a keen ear for this sort of stuff. Come on." she grabbed my hand and led my outside. We tip-toed to the stairs and we reached the top step of the stairs when Aubrey swung the door open.  
"Who is it this time Chl- Beca! Omg seriously! Of all people you choose Beca?" Aubrey looked like she was gonna choke it up already.  
"No Aubrey listen! I'm fed up of you telling me who or who not to be with. I know there have been better ones than Beca to you, but to me she's flawless! I'm not saying it's love yet or anything, but she's always been there. Okay maybe not like you have, but she gets things. You're more of a motherly friend. And if I like her, then you better accept it. She'll be round quite a bit from now on. Seen as though me and her are-"  
"Dating. Aubrey you may not like me, but we got on towards the end. And that chat you had with me the other day, that really opened my eyes. But I reaaaaally have to go to work now! Chloe could you give me a ride?" I could see the hurt in Aubrey's eyes. The girl she loved with another girl. How does Aubrey cope? I mean, I suppose it's a bit like me and Jesse.  
"What's wrong with your car?" Aubrey was quick to snap back.  
"Butt out Bre! She left it at the club. I drove her here last night is that illegal for you? Yeah course come on. Yours first right? You better call up." Aubrey left the hallway and went back to her room. Chloe was getting ready and I was stood at the top of the stairs. Finally Chloe came out. "Bre I'll be back in a bit." and we both walked out of the house.

After a few minutes I received a text back from my boss. *Hi Beca. No need to worry the meeting has just been cancelled. It's rescheduled for next Sunday so don't be late. Same time same place. Brian.*  
"Hey drop me off at the club instead. My meetings been rescheduled for next Sunday. I'll drive home. Thanks"  
"Mind if I come to yours? I have nothing better to do."  
"Um yeah if you want. As long as you drive safely haha."  
"Oi it took me two hard years of practice! And anyway, my car is amazing."  
"It will never beat my Mini Cooper I'm sorry. They, to me, are my world. Apart from music. And you." I cringed shortly after I said that.  
"Aww Bug! You're so cute for an arrogant short arse sarcastic bitch! Haha! I wanna see more of this side!"  
"Bug? Seriously? And I'm now cute? A cute bug? How does that work?"  
"Well my car is a beetle." she winked at me.  
"Haha oh yeah..haha you're pretty sweet yourself ma'am."  
"Looks like I have a charmer in my life as a girlfriend eh?"

When we reached my car, I got out and drove my car back to mine with Chloe tagging along behind. We got to mine and I greeted Chloe again. Instead she went for a huge hug.

"Aha you alright there?"  
"Yes Beca because I'm with you! And I love you very much! That's in a love and friend way. Like combined! A special mix of my feelings hehe."  
I reached for her hand and we walked up to my apartment. I opened the door and Chloe ran in and found my bedroom and jumped straight on the bed.  
"You coming Bec? Nice place! Omg a balcony! Amazing!"  
"I'm not coming to bed again Chloe. Thanks, yep Jesse chose it...Yeah nothing special but him being cheesy and all. But I never showed my cheesiness with him. I'm happy to share it with you though."  
"That's the sweetest thing you could ever say!" Could it really be? If only...

For the whole day we listened to some of my mixes. Kissed and cuddled. Chloe tried making her own mix which was actually really good so I put it on my iPod. And we watched 'Definitely maybe' and then fell asleep together. The whole day was perfect. And so were the next few days. It had been two whole weeks and everything was perfect. Until Jesse came along...

"Becaawww! Becaawww! It's ya best friend here!" Jesse was loudly banging on the door.  
"Shut up, go away! I'm coming. Just shut the hell up!"  
I grabbed Chloe's hand, held it and walked to open the door.  
"Finally Bec- oh hey Chloe! What you doing her- woah holding hands. Okay. Care to explain?"  
"Me and Chloe are an item. We're going out. She made me gay for her. And it's not a joke. That night at the club with you and me. Yeah I though I loved you. Turns out, I just needed something new in my life. And being my best friend I need, we need your help."  
I grabbed his hand and sat him down.  
"Congratulations guys! Seriously I mean it! You're finally happy like properly again! How can I be of service."  
"Beca. What are you doing? Thanks Jesse. How is Benji? I have a plan by the way about him and Aubrey."  
"Stop guys! Great we'll discuss that another day. Erm do you think I should do my own CD? Or branch out alone? Something like that? That's all. But it means a lot."  
"Beca I think you should go with your heart. I mean I work at a record label and I still find myself stacking shelves haha. If you think you can do it then sure!"  
"I agree. For a cheesy guy, his cheesy lines are sweet. Haha!"  
"Thanks guys! Erm Chloe could I talk to Jesse alone?"  
Chloe nodded and walked out of the room. Jesse immediately sat next to me and started whispering.  
"In case you've forgotten I'm gonna be a dad! Now have you decided?"  
"Yeah I have. If me and Chloe work out, I'm keeping it and we'll raise her together. I know you think that it's too soon but I am starting to fall in love with her! Its only been like a day, but I've had like feelings for her for ages! And of course you'll get custody and everything I mean you're my best friend! I'd never take that privilege away from you!"  
"Wow Beca you're so mature and sweet! I do think it's a bit soon, but if it's right for you then you go girl! Thankyou! Does she know?"  
"Do I know what Beca?" Chloe walked in with her arms crossed.  
"Erm I'll leave now. Take care both of you. Nice seeing you again. Tell me later Beca!" Jesse walked out...How do I explain this? If only it was that easy...if only...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry about not writing anything for chapter six! And yes I left chapter six in a cliff hanger, but read on :) I hope you enjoy this and thankyou for all the follows :) This is a cute chapter in my opinion, a lot happens!**

Chapter Seven

"Please sit with me." Chloe came and sat down next to me. "I'm...I dont know how to say it..."  
"Just say it. You know I'm not leaving any time soon." Her crystal blues stared at me in awe.  
"I'm...pregnant. With Jesse. I'm about 4 weeks. And I told him I'm only keeping the baby if I get to be with you and bring up the child. I'm falling in love with you Chloe and it's not been long. You'd make a great mum. And omg this is all too early!" I burst into tears.  
Chloe just stared and me. Her blue eyes searching for my hazel eyes in this big confusing mess. Then after about ten seconds a huge smile took over her face.  
"Hey, I've been in love with you for the past two years! I'm ready to have triplets if you are! Haha! I'd do anything for you! Yes it's early but I'm willing do do what you want cause I wanna be with you!" I saw her eyes well up with tears. I smiled and held her hand.  
"Thankyou baby. I totally forgot about it. I mean I've put on weight. Obviously baby weight haha. And then I realised how incomplete my child's life would be without you. And Jesse obviously. He gets custody of the baby. It's only fair and he is my best friend." I was so happy. No words could ever describe how happy I was.

From then on, me, Jesse and Chloe spent a lot of our time together. First the doctors. Then the office where they deal with custody and things like that. Then we went looking for some decorations to put up in the house. Well more like furniture for the baby's room. Both at mine and at Jesse's. Chloe wasn't even thinking of moving in just yet though. She seemed worried, scared, jealous. When Jesse had gone that Friday evening I decided that me and Chloe needed to go and do something together. So I took her to the restaurant where we went when we first met up again after two years. Me and her have been together for 4 months now. A few arguments. But I knew my life was destined to be with this beautiful blue eyed girl who was now sitting before me in the restaurant. She was wearing a dark blue dress, one that looked new. "New dress baby? Looks stunning!"  
"No it's the dress I wore when we first came here together. Except I changed it a bit so you think it's new."  
"Oh...what did you do to it?"  
"What would you care?"  
"Chloe, what's wrong? You've been acting strange for weeks! I haven't gathered up the courage to talk to you about it because I thought you'd lash out."  
"Well I would've lashed out so nice choice but we're here so I can't now. You and Jesse. You two have been getting so close over this baby thing. I mean Beca you don't even like babies! You hate kids! Why are you putting up with this? Babies are your enemies your worst nightmares!" Chloe was welling up.  
"Baby don't cry! I don't hate babies...but the thought of me killing one because I supposedly don't like them...it's horrible. Jesse was so excited about it! I'm doing this for him. And for us. Because then we have something we both share responsibility for, and nothing could break us if we could deal with a baby. Plus I've been doing baby sitting so I have kind of got used to them and I quite like looking after them..."  
"Beca Mitchell you did what? You babysitting? What has happened to you? You're becoming sweet and cute and just amazing... I love you! And you're right, nothing will break us! And if Jesse cares a lot about you and the baby then he will help too and stick up for us right?"  
"Haha thankyou, I'm sure he will! He's my best friend and nothing more now because I love you too!"  
"Hehe so same as last time then?"  
"Nope, I'm having whatever you're having this time. And no desert! I have a baby in here!"  
"Hey guys!" Denise wobbled over to our table.  
"So Denise how have you guys been?"  
"We've been fine thankyou! Amy's sending the invites out soon how exciting?! Anyway your orders?"  
"Ooh yes! Er actually we're not staying now. We need to go somewhere urgently! Thankyou very much though. Take this. No arguments! Bye!" I handed Denise a £20 note and me and Chloe left the restaurant.  
"Bug what are you doing?"  
"Why on earth do you call me bug? Just shut up and sit in the car!"  
"You're very sexy when you're demanding you know that? Because bug is cute! And you'll have to learn to live with it!"  
"Haha I know I'm sexy. I take after my beautiful girlfriend right?"  
We laughed and listened to my mixes whilst I was driving. I needed to drive slowly. There was no big rush for what I have planned. In fact it needs more time. But it'll be fine. I stopped outside Barden University. I grabbed Chloe's hand. "Don't say anything! I have something special for you." I led Chloe to the place where we did the riff off and the mashup of just the way you are and just a dream.  
On the floor was a big picnic blanket with a picnic basket on top. There was a candle in the middle with a little vase of lillies. Then there were candles all around the blanket too, in the shape of a love heart. The strobe light was on the blanket and there was a warm breeze in the air.  
"Beca this is beautiful! You have lilies! My favourite! And the blanket is so cute! And picnics are my favourite too! The candles are gorgeous! Beca! This is so sweet of you! I love you!"  
"Anything for you flower hehe"  
"Oh giving me a nickname now are we? Well...let's get stuck in!"

So for two hours we sat in the darkness, with one light shining on us and the candles which had slowly died out, we sat talking and eating and cradled each other. It was amazing! Then from the right hand corner there were these glowing lights walking towards us. They looked like girls. The Bellas!  
"Beca look it's the rest of the Bellas! How aca-awesome? What are they doing?"  
I signalled at Aubrey. She started going "Do do do do dodododo do do do do do dodododododo" then Stacey joined in "Aaaaaah ah aaahhh, aaaah ah aahhh"  
Now me. "Oh her eyes her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful. And I tell her everyday." the. Denise came out and started singing, "I'm bullet proof nothing to lose, fire away fire away, ricochet you take your aim, fire away fire away." Now Cynthia Rose, "You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium." They sang that over me singing, "I know I know when I compliment her she won't believe me and it's so it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she's asks me do I look okay I say."  
Then the Bellas sang this part. "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while. Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are."  
Then Lily started beat boxing. Cynthia Rose joined in and so did Denise. I then started singing.  
"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something clever to do, hey flower, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing wine? Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you. I'll go get in labour, let the Bellas sing like oooh, so whatcha wanna doooo? Lets just go girl. Don't say no no no no no, just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, and we'll go go go go go, if you're ready like I'm ready. Cause its a beautiful night. We're looking for something clever to do. Hey Chloe. I think I wanna marry youuuuuu!"  
I got down on one knee and took out a box. It was a tatty old box, but it's always been a special box to me for some weird reason. "Chloe Beale. Since you sang to me naked in the shower, I knew you were someone special. Then you come back in my life two years later and your heart was still broken. But I helped heal it if I can be so modest about myself. And I've never met a more beautiful, caring, cute bundles of joyousness person than you! And there will never be anyone like you except for our child. I know it's not yours, but I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my new life with you. Nothing would make me happier than you being the mother of my child. The only person I will love more is our child. So Chloe Beale. Would you make me the most happiest girl ever and do the honours of being my wife?"  
Chloe stared at me, I opened the ring box to show a beautiful diamond ring. Perfect to Chloe's fit as I measured her thumb ring. The ring was gleaming with strokes of silver shining off the surface.  
"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! Beca I love you so much of course I will marry you!" I stood up and gave me a massive kiss and hug. "That was the most romantic thing ever! Aw bug I generally...I...you're amazing you know?" I slid the ring on her finger.  
"I guess having thumb rings help eh? You have to always wear your thumb ring too now. Oh yeah have you seen your thumb ring?" Chloe frowned in confusion. She glanced at her thumb ring and took it off. She squinted at the inside of the ring and muttered, "Beca's forever". She smiled and hugged me again. "You're the cutest Becs!"  
Chloe smiled at the ring and danced over to the Bellas to show off. That's the happiest anyone has ever seen her. And I made her like that. That girl is my life.

Two weeks later, Chloe was still living in her house and me in my apartment. Chloe came to mine for the weekend and we started talking about the wedding and the baby.  
"So d'you wanna find out if it's a girl or a boy?"  
"I'd rather wait"  
"But you're not one for surprises Beca?"  
"Ah, well it's different. I mean I guess it'll be useful. But it's a magical moment when the baby comes out and the nurse says "here's your baby boy or girl" it's something you treasure forever Chloe!"  
"That was so sweet! Yeah you're right! But like the baby clothes and toys?"  
"Well we'll take a risk the first week then we can get the right things. It'll be fine Chlo! We'll be fine!"  
"Okay! Wedding talk now! So you're due around early march time right?"  
"Yep. Near dads birthday."  
"Okay, so would you like it before or after? We can have a small wedding before or a big one after!"  
"Chlo baby. Please don't get too excited or worked up over this wedding! Before is too soon maybe, and after, I don't even know what's gonna happen! Just take things slowly we're in no rush! I have my own plans for the wedding anyway."  
"But it's our big day Beca it's the biggest thing in my life! I've been dreaming about this day forever! And it's already been changed because you're not a guy! What's you're idea?"  
"Excuse me? If you want a guy then go find one, but I don't see what's wrong in having a perfect day with a girl! I can make this day perfect for you I just need time! How dare you say that!"  
"Beca! Maybe I don't have time! Maybe I can't wait!"  
"Then you're an impatient selfish little brat aren't you?!"  
Chloe's mouth opened wide in shock. She grabbed her bag and keys and left the apartment. I sat down unable to think about what had just happened. And I suddenly burst into tears. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I hoped it was Chloe so I rushed to the door. As I opened the door I saw Aubrey and Jesse's shining faces at the door. I sighed in disappointment.  
"Beca what's wrong? What's happened? Are you alright?" Aubrey is annoying at times. Jesse gets it though. He puts his arm around me, closed the door and sat down with me.  
"Becs, I need you to tell me what's wrong yeah? Whatever has happened though, it's gonna be alright because you always fight through." he gave me a sympathetic look. But in a good way. He smiled and I smiled back.  
"You're such a great best friend. And you're gonna be a great father too! Uh...me and Chloe had an argument over the wedding and I called her an impatient selfish brat. And I've ruined her life man." I started crying again.  
"You what? Aw Beca don't worry yeah? Chloe does this all the time. She's stubborn and she has to get what she wants. But she loves you and she's not going to let that ruin her life because in actual fact you've made her the happiest she's ever been! And I thank you for that! She needs time to think about what she's going to do to make it work with you. But she'll come back and she will apologise. And she will understand she just is really excited over the wedding. She's been planning it since she was five. I'll bring over all the boxes and maybe you'll get a few ideas." Aubrey smiled at me and rubbed my arm.  
"You sure? I don't want this happening again! I can't have stress with the baby. Five?! Seriously? I'd love the plans thankyou! Hey I have a few ideas but I'm not sure. See I want it after the baby. And I only want you guys, my mum, her parents, my dad and his wife and the Bellas there. So just a small wedding. And then I was thinking maybe I could have the baby shower, cause I want her christened, and Jesse is that alright? It's yours and mine's choice not Chloe's I'm sorry."  
"I want her christened too."  
"Awesome. So yeah the baby shower and wedding reception on the same day and then incorporate some of Chloe's plans in it?"  
"That sounds amazing. I'll help you if you like because if it's a surprise for her then you're not gonna do it all by yourself?"  
"Thanks guys!"  
"Becs who's gonna give you away?"  
"Please. I'm the guy in this relationship. She's coming to me haha!"  
"Hahaha okay then."  
Then we just sat talking for two hours about random things.  
"We should be off now. Got things to do." Aubrey was quick to stand up.  
"Wait one question. Why are you guys here together? Are you like a thing?"  
"Er no I mean Benji! I wouldn't do that to him!"  
"What do you mean Benji?" Aubrey looked cross.  
"Well er...he's liked you for ages. He said I could never get in the way because you hate me but yeah..."  
"OMG! So you two are going out? Jesse! Why didn't you tell me?" I slapped him round the arm.  
"Because we only made it official last night." Aubrey giggled.  
"Guys this complicates it for the baby. I mean the baby's dad will be hooking up with it's aunty! Seriously?"  
"Damn. Well I mean I'm the kids uncle. Not dad. I don't mind. It'll be easier and better for you right?"  
"Jesse don't do this! What will I tell the kid about their dad?"  
"That he ran away. And then you fell in love again. Just chill yeah?" And after saying bye they both left hand in hand.

Ten minutes later there was another knock at the door. It was Benji. "Hey Benji! How dya know where I live?"  
"I followed Jesse...and Aubrey. So them two are a thing? Damn. This sucks yanno!"  
"Come in. Yeah it does. The first thing I said was" What about Benji?" and yeah."  
"Anyway how's the baby coming along? Congratulations on you and Chloe as well!"  
"Thankyou! Yeah its coming along great! It's due around march time which is awesome! And also-" there was more knocking at the door. "Omg not more people! Seriously!" I opened the door to all the Bellas and a few treblemakers. "Guys...hii..."  
"Hey rebel. We bought you some chocolates and baby stuff and films for like when you're on maternity leave and hey Benji! I got the kid a toy crocodile so it can be it's first toy unless it gets freaked out. Nice place ya got yourself here! Where's ginger? We got her an awesome shirt." Obviously Fat Amy.  
"Wow thanks guys. Haha the baby'll love it! She's out."  
"You guys have had an argument yeah we saw her two minutes ago. She said she'll be up soon."  
"Oh...okay."  
"Hey Fat Amy! Know any single birds?"  
As I looked around the room I swear I saw some ginge hair! There was Stacey and Donald, Fat Amy and Bumper, Unicycle and Jason, Denise and Cynthia Rose, Jessica and woah. Jason has a ring on his finger!  
"Jason you married?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah a year ago. Me and my girl been going out for five years. Small wedding. Pretty cheap. Congratulations with you and ginger hottie, picked yourself the hot chick." Jason giggled.  
"Haha thankyou. Congratulations to you too!"  
Fat Amy opened her mouth. Then Bumper started talking. "Turns out John Mayor wasn't that good. Staying with my homies was better. But it took a while. I'm less cocky for your delight. And Benji I'm sorry. Come out with us tonight dude. Just the lads and few girls. We'll getcha a hot chick. My way of saying sorry. Anyway we all have to go do something so we're off."  
They all left taking Benji with them. They were all really suspicious. Even Aubrey and Jesse. Not Benji though.

An hour later I heard noises from the bedroom. I could hear one of the mixes Chloe made playing. I went into my room and found the door to the balcony was open. Then I saw a sheet on the floor. I opened it out. It said "Beca Mitchell will you marry me?". I smiled for a moment. Then realised this was why Chloe was upset. She wanted to propose. Wait. So had she come in?  
"So what's your answer then?" Someone stopped the music. I turned around to my bed to see Chloe lying on my bed with a box. "You weren't listening but I just started singing then. On the tape." my mouth dropped to the floor.  
"Babe you're so romantic in an odd quirky way. Nothing would make me happier than saying yes! Of course I'll marry you Chloe Beale!" I ran onto the bed and hugged Chloe. Kissing her at every opportunity. We started locking lips and then it all became romantic and film like. Then I heard singing from outside.  
[CUTE ROMANTIC LOVE SONG]  
The people around them stood clapping and then they all shouted : We love you two! And then they started chanting "Bechloe" our supposed ship name. I'm not sure what to think of that, I guess it's kinda cute.  
Chloe let go of something on the balcony and people cheered. She hugged me tight. The sheet this time said "She said yes! We're equal now!" that made me laugh.  
"Wow Chloe! That was beautiful! I love you! And I'll never leave your side!"  
"I guess this means I'm forgiven?"  
"Always." I kissed Chloe on the lips.

After 20 minutes everyone was back up in my apartment.  
"So let me get this straight. You guys have been planning this? You let Chloe in when you came in a big huddle. Jesse and Aubrey wanted to make sure I was okay. And they actually aren't dating! Because Benji asked Aubrey out last night and she's about to say yes as this is the first time they've seen each other since two nights ago. Chloe told me haha. But the fight between me and Chloe wasn't actually mean to happen, it just did. And Jesse?"  
"You got everything correct. And me?"  
"Well something's gotta be happening with you?"  
"Oh...no." Jesse looked upset. I decided that he's upset because he hasn't got anyone.  
"Whit woo Aubrey and Benji snogging in the tree!" Fat Amy yelled. Aw that's cute. Everyone was so happy.  
Soon people started leaving. It was just Aubrey, Benji, Jesse, Chloe and me.  
"Chloe, Beca, Jesse. Me and Benji have been secretly dating for two months now and its a bit soon. But I want him to move in. Or for me to move in with him. And there's no way I'm leaving Jesse out of all this."  
"Well Chloe is moving in with me. No offence but I don't want to live in your house. Actually I do. This is Jesse's apartment. He bought this and I've never payed him. Jesse this is yours! And Chloe how delightful would it be if we stayed at your mums? She's gonna need help! And it'll only be temporary! And Aubrey I'm sure you don't need that whole house! You could have Benji's apartment! Omg this is tense!"  
"Baby slow down! Mum will need help but you're so worked up you've forgotten that mum is living with me and Aubrey! Me and Aubrey moved in there remember? Aubrey talk."  
"Right! Jesse moves in here. I move in with Benji. And you two can move into your mums."  
"Why didn't we think of this earlier? I mean look. They're already moving in together. We barely..."  
"Baby chill yeah? It's gonna be fine! We're just unorganised! You know what Bre's like! Come here." Chloe kissed me and hugged me. Jesse looked bad.  
"Jesse buddy! You alright?"  
"Huh? Yeah course. Everything's just going so quick." I didn't believe him. He's right though. That was all so quick and sudden. I'm not sure I'm gonna like it.

So that night we all packed our stuff and got moving. I was at the apartment when I heard Jesse crying. I texted Chloe saying I'm staying with Jesse as he needs a friend.  
"Pal what's up?"  
"Beca? What you doing here?"  
"Here for my movication with Professor Jesse."  
Jesse came out the bedroom. He smiled and got a load of films out. I didn't ask him what was wrong. We just watched films in bed together. "Won't Chloe find this weird? Us two cuddling in bed together?"  
"Nope you're my best friend and you're sad, I'll do whatever to make you happy. And I've got to say, I'm enjoying these films." he smiled and then he kissed me. The world was spinning. I didn't know what was happening. Jesse just kissed me! "Jesse...what the hell?"  
I violently stood up and glared at him.  
"Beca! Please! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I guess I still love you...this baby is a chance for us to start our own family..."  
"Jesse stop! I'm with Chloe and I love her! You didn't really care about the baby at the start! If you love me then you'll want nothing more than for me to be happy, I had to do that with you. And it was hard but it payed off. I've found someone who loves me like I love them back after chasing the wrong person. And that's what's gonna happen to you. You'll find the girl of your dreams! And then I can say chasing the wrong person sometimes help. And I told you so. I love you more than anything as a friend! You're my nerdy yet passionate cheesy best friend. And I'd never change that!"  
Jesse just stared into my eyes. Like he was looking inside my soul for the part of me that wants him. Finally he broke off.  
"Er yeah sorry my boring best friend. I love you too. So erm can we finish watching the movie?"  
"Um well I should- ah what the heck yeah let's! But then I'm gonna head off to Chloe's. Y'know. I know you bought this for us, but Aubrey's moving plans are horrible. I wanna stay here. Because this is where my child has experienced my life technically. The movie nights with you. Chloe proposing. I just wish me you and her could stay here. With my fiancé and best friend."  
"Yeah I was happy with Benji man. Chloe's mum is fine on her own. And ergh I want everything to change again." We carried on watching the film and once it had finished we hugged and I left for Chloe's mum's house. Why couldn't Jesse be cool about it? If only...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey dudes. Urm so this is chapter eight. There is another sex scene...and yeah another cliff hanger at the end. Enjoy:)**

Chapter Eight

Then after two weeks had flown by which consisted of movie nights with Jesse, dinner with Chloe and work, Chloe's brother dropped a bombshell. He divorced from his wife and then he remarried her. This wasn't just it. He was moving into Chloe's mum's house in two days. He would kick us out if he had to. He's a horrible guy. Simon Beale. I called up Jesse urgently.  
"Jesse man I, we need help! Chloe's brother is kicking us out and I was wondering if we could stay at yours?"  
"That's a bit harsh! Course you can! It's always yours too! I'll help you bring your stuff over give me a few minutes."  
"Thanks dude!"  
"Any time dude."

Within five minutes Jesse was at the house helping us pack into his car. When we got back to the apartment I started packing my stuff back where it used to be.  
"I kept your room as normal because I thought you'd be back soon. I want the other room to be the baby's."  
"So what about you then?" Chloe seemed concerned about him.  
"I'm buying the apartment next door. That way I'll be close to my kid and yeah. That alright?"  
"Course it is! Why wouldn't it be? I know what you did two weeks ago. Beca is just irresistible haha! But seriously don't worry okay?"  
"Haha thanks Chloe. Means a lot."

After we put all of our stuff away we sat down for tea and biscuits.  
"You know, I like it like this. Jesse stay in the baby's room for a while until you buy the place. No rush! You have five months! It's only November!"  
"Haha yeah! But my family wanna come over for Christmas!"  
Chloe butted in. "Then bring them here so we can cook them the best Christmas dinner ever!" Chloe giggled.  
"Really Chloe? You sure? My parents are hard to impress. Cute giggle there haha."  
"Why thankyou. I'm sure they'll fall in love with the food! I can even hand stuff the turkey!"  
"Oh babe please shut up now!" We all laughed. Then we just talked for a few hours and watched some tv. This was great. The two no, three most important people with me.

The next night I was out on a gig. This was a big gig, and Chloe had work to do so she couldn't give me a hand. Jesse wasn't feeling too good, so it was just me. Seriously I hate doing gigs because I don't get much company. But the money's great and I need to support my new family. Chloe and Jesse were at the apartment. I quickly called Chloe before my gig.  
"Hey babe! How are you?" I was dying to hear her soft beautiful voice but instead I heard some weird panting noise..  
"Hey...baby! Yeah I'm..good! Just doing..some..jogging, well running. So tired! Gotta..keep in shape!" she didn't seem like she was "running" ...  
"Haha you seem real outta breath there! Take it easy! Gigs gonna start in a bit, I just want to hear your beautiful voice!"  
Chloe's panting seemed to have stopped. "Ha aw baby you are so cute! Good luck tonight! You're gonna crush it! Hit them with your best shot!"  
"Hahaha I will do flower! Gotta go now! Oh wait hold on..." I took a pause from the phone call because the person who was running this gig came to talk to me. Twenty seconds later I was back on the phone to Chloe. "Hey great news! I'm coming home in half an hour' the gig has been cut short because of some sort of confusion haha!"  
"Oh..bug that's great! See you soon lots of kisses and hugs!"  
"Thankyou! I love you!"  
"I love you too!" We hung up on each other. She seemed disappointed when I said I was coming home early. Oh well. Let's crush this gig then get home to my girl.

The weeks went by and soon enough it was Christmas Eve.  
"Mum? Mum talk to me! How are you? You haven't been keeping in contact I've been worried!"  
"Calm down. I've been in prison. Your dad was right. I'm a failure. I miss you and I want to come and see you but I guess you'll be busy. I'll see you soon."  
"NO WAIT! You can come over! It'll only be me, Jesse and his parents, Chloe my fiancé and the bun in my oven. So much to tell you!"  
"You're getting married? And you're pregnant? Wow. I'm in the old cafe we used to go to when we came to L.A. Cafe Noire. You gonna come meet me or what?"  
"I'll be there soon! Bye!"

"Chloe! I'm going to see my mum! Grab your coat come on!"  
"What why me?"  
"Because you're my fiancé!"  
Within ten minutes we were all sat round a table drinking coffee. I filled mum in with everything about the baby and Chloe.  
"So Chloe what do you do for a living?"  
"I'm a primary music teacher. It's a great job!"  
"Beca's always wanted to be a DJ. Im so proud of my baby! For everything! The job, the kid, the fiancé!"  
"Y'know the kid belongs to my best friend Jesse, but me and Chloe are gonna bring her up together. Jesse has all rights though."  
"Jesse? Weren't you going out with him? Her? It's a girl? How delightful!"  
"No mum we don't know yet. It's just better than saying 'it'. Yeah we went out for a year. But we're best friends now, that's all that matters."  
After that we just talked about work and baby plans etc.  
"Have you spoken to your father yet?"  
"Wouldn't dream of it. I just need you Chloe Jesse and the baby."  
"Aw how sweet. You better tell him about the wedding though. You and Chloe and the baby."  
"Why mum? What's the point? He'll shove it all back in my face, like he always does. He's homophobic you know that. And you know he had my whole life planned out. Plus he hasn't even tried to talk to me. So what's the point?"  
"Baby calm down. Your mum has a point. He may be a nasty idiot and not call you, but he is your father at the end of the day. My dad is my everything still. But he's living in Australia because...well I don't even know why. But I talk to him every week. His relationship with my mum isn't good but I will keep them glued together. And I am their daughter."  
"I suppose you two are right. I'll do it later. Prison changed you mum. You're nicer towards dad. Why?"  
"For reasons that are threatening to us."  
"Mum what's wrong?"  
"Its not much. Your dad just has people on the inside. Made sure I behaved."  
"Oh...damn him and his wife. The step monster. So you are coming tomorrow for Christmas dinner? We insist you do."  
"Yes I'd love to. Thankyou." Mum smiled delightfully.  
"And Ms Mitchell?" Chloe seemed concerned.  
"Karen will do. Or mum if you like, but wait till after the wedding for that one haha."  
"Ha okay. Karen, you have somewhere to stay right? You've only just come out of prison."  
"Erm yes course I do! Probably all dusty now! Hate cleaning the house!"  
"Oh man mum Chloe loves it! It's amazing how tidy she keeps the place!"  
"Oh stop it you!" Chloe playfully hit my arm. She held my hand and gazed deeply into my eyes.  
"Young love. So sweet."  
"Mum why were you in prison?" I had to say it...  
"Beca dont be so rude!" Chloe snapped.  
"It's fine Chloe, she's my daughter she deserves to know. Well I was caught shoplifting and er...usage of drugs.."  
"MUM DRUGS?! What? Why? Mum I'm so sorry! I should have been there for you! I'm your daughter!"  
"No Beca, my so called boyfriend made me. It was all horrible. But it was all in the past. This is the future. I'm gonna be a grandma!"  
"Yeah you are! And you're also coming for lunch tomorrow! Don't be late! Come at 11! We have to go now and do some grocery shopping. For tomorrow haha! I shall see you tomorrow mum! I love you!"  
"I'll be a minute early just for you." Mum winked at me. "You go do your shopping, I love you too baby girl!" We kissed, hugged and then parted ways once we left the cafe.

"So what d'ya think of mummy Mitchell?" My eager eyes were beaming at Chloe.  
"Mitchell? You still call her that and she don't mind?"  
"She don't know. It works better though. Sheila will never be mummy Mitchell even if she is the Mitchell. Tell me!"  
"Okay. Hmm well she's absolutely wonderful and lovely! You take after her a lot. She's troubled so this is your chance to spend time with her. I'm just not sure if she's okay...I'm worried..." Chloe's eyed were all sad and cute.  
"Baby don't be worried! Mum's a fighter! She's tough! Course I'll spend time with her!"  
"Not tough enough to stand up to her boyfriend who made her use drugs and go to prison."  
"Chloe no. My mum is fine. I know she is! Don't you dare say that." I was angry now. I punched the wall on the street. And hard.  
"Beca! What was that for? Are you okay? Let me have a look baby! Oh god you're bleeding hun! We need to get you a bandage! And plasters! Or something! Anything!" Chloe was almost in tears. Wow she's really upset.  
"Chloe darling..." My hand reached up to her face to wipe her tears away. "I punched a wall, I haven't been shot. I was angry and I had to punch the wall. You'd make a really hot nurse yanno. Just stop worrying over small things. It's a tiny bit of blood sweetheart. Chill. I love you."  
A smile flashed on Chloe's face. "But you're hurt. And bleeding! It still needs to be treated or it could get infected! You're lucky we're going to the grocery store eh? A hot nurse? Me? Please I'd be crying every time someone started bleeding as you can see..." She winked at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. We walked hand in hand to the grocery store. We were going to walk back anyway.  
"Becs, we need broccoli, carrots, sprouts, gravy, and a desert of your choice. Ooh and plasters! Hehe."  
"Don't forget the plasters!" I gave a cheeky wink to Chloe. "Hmm desert...Jesse said he'd make it didn't he?"  
"Yes but I'm talking about your desert tonight baby, if you know what I mean?" Chloe gave me a sarcastic serious face. She just then burst into laughter.

After we had done the shopping we walked back home. It was only 15 minutes away. When we got home we unpacked everything and sat down.  
"Chloe I'm gonna go for a soak. Just need to relax."  
"You go ahead baby. Take all the time in the world. And watch your knuckles!" We both laughed and then I disappeared into the bathroom.  
As I slipped into the hot bubbliness of the water, I let out a huge groan. This feels so good. And before I knew it I started to doze off.  
Suddenly I felt the water crashing into my face. Like I was drowning. The water everywhere. Some spilled out of the bath tub. And then I felt something warm on my back. My eyes widened in shock and horror. "Chloe? What the fuck! I thought I was drowning!"  
"Aw baby no! I just wanted to join you. You seemed relaxed I didn't want to wake you!"  
"So you thought you'd try and drown me?"  
"That's just part of my special effects baby." Chloe winked at me.  
"And what other special effects have you got then?"  
There was a moments silence and then suddenly I felt something thrust into my wet folds. "Ughhh Chloe woah!"  
"That's one of them." Chloe smiled proudly. Then Chloe took her other hand out of the water and pressed play on my iPhone. Titanium was playing. And it was one of my mixes. "This should get you in the mood." Chloe then shoved her fingers up my vagina again. This time bringing them in and out, and slowly getting faster. "Omg Chloe no...stop...no...fuck me.."  
"Your wish is my command Master Mitchell." Chloe loved teasing me. She knew I loved it too. Chloe got her other hand and started massaging my nipples from behind. Slowly making them erect. I found it all very awkward in the position I was in so I suddenly shot up and turned around so that I was on top of Chloe. "Now go faster Beale. Hit me with your bet shot." Chloe wasted no time in shoving three fingers up my vagina. In and out. Faster and faster. Her thumb massaging the area around. She then started sucking on my breasts. About 5 seconds on each. Then she was grinding her teeth on my nipples. "God that feels good Chloe!" I could feel her smiling over my breasts. My arms felt awkward so I got my left arm and grabbed one of her bum cheeks tightly and the other one was rubbing her breasts. The song was about to get to the climax. I was ready for this. Three...two...one...My hand shot up Chloe's wet folds and went in and out quicker than Chloe had ever done. "HOLY FUCK BECA OMG..." Chloe screamed out. "Woah cowgirl, quieten down. We got neighbours." "Screw the neighbours! Fuck me harder Beca! Don't stop!" This made me thrive for more. The song was almost at the end of the climax. Chloe and I were thrusting our fingers into one another, she was sucking my breasts and I was clutching onto her bum cheek. What? I didn't know what to do with the other hand! Our hips started to rock in time with the beat. Then the song finished. Just one song. 10 minutes long. I make reaaaaallly long mixes. Our hips still rocking, Chloe whispered in my ear, "Told you the song really builds. Now it's OUR lady jam." We both giggled and started heavily making out. Our hands were both covered in each others cum. I let Chloe lick mine and she let me lick hers. "Baby you taste good." "So do you." Wow..."I'm not finished with you yet Beale." My hands grabbed Chloe on the waist and slowly slid down. My head was now at her vagina. Wetness everywhere. And by that I not only meant her cunt, but also the floor. Luckily there was a drain which the water seeped through. My foot must have moved the plug because now all the water had gone. It was silent. Until I took one massive lick of the wet folds. "UHHHH Beca keep going!" Chloe grabbed my hair and yanked it, signalling for me to go faster and faster. My hands were rubbing her legs and then I shot one up at her breast so I could rub it, and the other hand helped me clear our her cunt. Chloe meanwhile was grabbing my hair and pulling and pushing me to go faster. Her hips rocking to the best of my head. Man this was good. She tasted great.  
After 5 minutes we stopped. I slowly slid back up to her face so I was now on top of her again. "Well I think that went rather well don't you Beale?" Chloe was so exhausted! "Best fucking time of my life. You're a natural! Can we just hump each other now? Nice way to end sex." Chloe could barely breath! Wow I got her good! "Sure thing baby." I grabbed Chloe's waist and pulled her tight. I made sure our cunts were in about the same position then started slowly rocking forwards and backwards. Like normal sex but without a huge penis going into her. We got faster and faster and we also started heavily making out. None of us said a word. We were embracing the moment.  
We were so wrapped up in sex that we didn't notice the door shut. Soon bathroom handle turned and the door swung open..."HOLY MOTHER OF ALL FUCKS! BECA..."  
"DUDE JESSE! MAN GET OUT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? COULD YOU NOT HEAR US? JEESH MAN!" I sharply sat up in the empty bath tub. Chloe slid herself up too, unable to say a word.  
"No sorry...you guys are really hot naked yanno. Damn." That's all he could think to say. "I'm lost for words girls. That was just hot but not. I live here too! You guys have your own bathroom!"  
"Yeah well we couldn't wait. We were closer to this one. Plus ours doesn't have a very good bath." Chloe decided to say something.  
"I have to soak in that...pool of cum from you guys! You can't be doing this with the baby!"  
"Oh Jesse you really think we'd bring a baby into all of this? Are you fucking crazy? Me and Chloe will barely get time to ourselves! We'll swap baths."  
"No need. I've got the small apartment opposite the hall. I'm moving in on the 27th. Sorry to interrupt your quality time." And with that, Jesse walked out of the room and slammed the door.  
"Damn Beca! You were so good! And he said we both looked hot naked haha!"  
"He's leaving...he's disgusted in me...what have I done?"  
"Babe you've done nothing but have fun. This is your pleasure time! He's gonna be fucking some girl pretty soon."  
"NO! He doesn't go round shagging everyone! He doesn't do that! He's Jesse for heavens sake! Sweet loving kind honest Jesse."  
"Oh Mitchell you do NOT do this after sex!"  
"Do what Chloe? Stick up for my best friend? Well I'm sorry!" I got out of the bath tub and into my towel. I rapidly put my clothes on and slammed the door just as Jesse had done. I left Chloe in the bath tub...crying...bleeding...Did I realise how I just left my fiancé? If only...

**Yes, shocking ending to this chapter right? Well read on and find out why.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, this chapter's short but I promise to make sure the next ones are longer again. Enjoy :)**

Chapter Nine

"Shit! I'm bleeding! Omg, no!" She grabbed her towel and put a pad on. She rushed over to Jesse's room. "Jesse where's Beca?"  
"Went out."  
"Ow. Jesse please help! I'm bleeding!"  
"Wouldn't be surprised Chloe the way you two were going at it in there."  
"No. Please this is serious! I'm not due for another two weeks! This isn't right! Please!" There was about ten seconds silence and then Jesse came to the door with his keys and his baseball cap on. "Let's get you to the hospital Chlo. Come on. Want me to carry you?"  
"Just help me walk." Jesse helped Chloe get to the car. They sat there in silence whilst Jesse was driving.  
"So any idea why this is happening?"  
"No...I'm scared Jesse." Chloe started to cry. Tears streamed down her pure soft face.  
"Eh, don't worry! I'm here for you!" Jesse sympathetically rubbed Chloe's thigh.  
"Thankyou.."  
After five minutes of fast driving they arrived at the hospital.

"Well we're here. Let's not waste time. Out you get." Jesse parked up the car and helped Chloe get out. He helped her walk to the reception and she was sent to a bed pretty quickly. That left Jesse alone. "Call Beca...or not...Aubrey? Benji? No. I'll wait for Chloe."  
After ten minutes the doctor came out and said, "Jesse? Your partner is waiting inside. She would like to speak with you."  
"Oh she's not my partner. Just friends." Jesse nervously walked into the room.  
"Are you alright? What's happening?"  
"I'm fine. The pain has kind of gone. I'm pregnant...at least they think I am. They're not entirely sure about the bleeding. But I'm pregnant Jesse. I need you to call Aubrey please! Tell her everything! Get her to come over here."  
"Oh wow..okay wasn't expecting that. You'll be fine, you fighter. Doctors will do a good job I'll make sure of it. I'll just be outside making the phone call."

Jesse dialled Aubrey's number. He told her everything that had happened and Jesse could hear a gasp in the background but he didn't want to say anything. "I'll be there as soon as I can!" Aubrey hung up.  
"Hey Chloe, Aubrey is on her way. Want a coffee or juice or hot chocolate?"  
"That's great thanks! Hmmm hot chocolate please" Chloe said 'hot chocolate' in a failed French accent.  
"That was a bad accent haha!"

By the time Jesse came back with the hot drinks someone ran straight into him. "Oi watch where you're...Beca! What are you doing here? Aubrey!" Jesse had spilt the hot drinks over him. He was soaking.  
"WHERE IS CHLOE? TELL ME NOW!" I screamed at him.  
"Jesse where is she? Please! She was at mine and heard everything. She sped all the way here." Aubrey had a hint of sympathy in her voice.  
"I can tell she sped all the way...follow me. And Beca, calm the fuck down. She's not exactly well." Jesse showed me and Aubrey to the room Chloe was in.  
"Beca! What are you doing here? I.." Chloe looked hurt and disappointed.  
"I'm here for my fiancé. The girl I love. She's in hospital. Where else am I gonna be? I love you Chloe! You should have called me!" I was upset and angry and hurt. She didn't call me.  
"Yeah well do you really expect her to call you after you stormed out? And over me? Seriously? I'm not disgusted in-" I cut him off.  
"I don't need your back chat please Jesse! Yes okay I get it! We'll discuss that later. I just want some time with Chloe. Alone. Aubrey you can stay."  
"Okay I'll go then...don't mind me. Just saved your girlfriends life and you pour hot drinks all over me..."  
"Sorry Jesse man. I'll wash them for you. My treat."  
"Hmm I'll consider it. Not sure if I trust you doing the laundry." Jesse was almost out of the door...  
"Oh Jesse! Benji's in the car park or the waiting room."  
"Ah awesome thanks." Jesse was out. To dry himself.  
"Aubrey you go first." I let Aubrey talk to Chloe. I sat on the opposite side of the bed with my hand grabbing onto Chloe's as if it were the end of the world.

"Chlo, how come you didn't know? Are you right. You should have called me sooner! Or Beca!"  
"I'm sorry...just it was all a rush. I felt dizzy. Barely able to talk. I had no clue Beca!" Chloe started to cry again.  
"Baby it's fine. Don't worry. I'm a bit angry, but what guy wouldn't want to hook up with a beautiful woman like you! And I can only guess that the dad is Tom? And how many weeks are you?" I love Chloe and I didn't want to let anything get between us.  
"Are you sure Beca? I love you! I don't know...probably. The doctor is going to tell me later. With the rest of the information."  
"Okay sweetie. I love you more than anything in this world. Wait maybe not taco bell haha, I'm joking, I love you more than that and life itself. You've brought me nothing but happiness. And if needs be, we will raise your child as well! We are strong enough! And we have amazing friends."  
"Taco bell eh? That's like the hint that'll break us up haha! Aww baby thankyou! So much!"  
"We'll never break up. I promise." I kissed her on the forehead and stood up. I saw the doctor approaching. "Me and Aubrey are gonna go outside while the doctor talks to you. Everything is gonna be fine. I know it." Aubrey gave Chloe a kiss too. We both walked out linking arms. I broke down in tears once I left the room. It was too much in one go.

"Miss Beale. It appears the baby is perfectly fine. You just have a minor issues with your bladder. This doesn't happen very often, but basically something has reacted with your stomach acid and made it bleed. However that can be solved with these tablets twice a day for a week. Until then, keep wearing a pad or tampon. You are two weeks pregnant. Jesse has been telling me that the brunette, Beca, is your fiancé and she is also pregnant. He said she's about 6 months?"  
"Oh thank god! Okay, will the bleeding then stop after that long? Yes she is. Yep 6 months and one week I think. She's due around early March time. So if I'm two weeks that means I'm due around...?"  
"Around August time. Mid August. Hopefully your bleeding sill stop in the next two days. I can see you're in very good care so I'm going to let you go tonight. But any troubles do come back here."  
"Thankyou." As soon as the doctor walked out, Jesse walked in.  
"Psst Beale. You need to do a father test. You do realise it's about 80% mine. I can't believe..."  
"Yes I get it Jesse. I'll do it as soon as I can! Just help me get out so we can all go!"  
Jesse helped Chloe walk out of the room.  
"Hey guys. I'm free to go home." I took the car with Jesse and Chloe whilst Benji and Aubrey took theirs. We said bye to them two then headed home. The car journey was just filled with the late night Christmas Eve music.  
"Woo. Christmas in exactly 2 hours and 20 minutes." Jesse boomed out.  
"Yeah. Gonna be restless. Let's just get home and sleep, we've got a whole load of cooking to do eh Beca?"  
"Hmm? Oh right yeah." I wasn't in the mood. Still pretty pissed, but upset and worried too. "Sorry baby, I'm just tired." I kissed Chloe on the forehead.

We parked up outside the apartment. Me and Jesse both helped Chloe get up to the apartment. When we got up, Jesse said night and went straight to sleep. Me and Chloe layed in bed.  
"I'm not mad. Well I am. How many weeks are you? Cause I know this means you've probably cheated on me Chloe." I finally managed to say it. My head was hurting and I didn't feel too good.  
"Two weeks.."  
"So who's the dad then babe? I'll try not to be mad. But yeah. Hard not to."  
"Erm...can I just think about this? I'm not saying I've slept with more than one guy because I haven't! I just need to sum it all up."  
"Course...night sweetie." We shared a deep kiss and then fell asleep. We tended to sleep with a distance. It was horrible. Sometimes I felt the warmth from her back. Only sometimes though. If only...

**Next chapter is Christmas Day :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry if there's spelling mistakes:L erm this is quite a long chapter I guess. And I've just realised how much writing there is in one paragraph so sorry:L but enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

"MERRY CHRISTMAS GIRLIES!" Jesse stormed in the room with a big cheery face! "Come on get up! It's present time! Then we gotta prepare food!"  
"Huh? Whaa? Merry Christmas dude." I said in a rough morning voice. Chloe then opened her eyes.  
"Ooh Merry Christmas Beca baby! Oh hello Jesse! Merry Christmas to you too!" Jesse winked back at her.  
Me and Chloe both got out of bed and brushed our teeth. Then we joined Jesse by the heavily decorated tree.  
"Jesse, remind me. When did you do the tree?" I was really confused as to when he did it! It seemed like ages ago! But so soon!  
"Erm when you had that massive gig! Chloe helped me." Jesse said.  
"Ah was that when I called you?"  
"When I was running? Yeah haha! Jesse made me run on the spot because I was eating chocolate. About two weeks ago wasn't it?" Chloe smiled, remembering the moment.  
"Yes. Two weeks ago. You two alone. Damn. Jesse you're the dad! You and Chloe had sex! That's why she was panting! And she seemed disappointed that I was coming back early! You dirty little birds!" I was slightly disgusted.  
"Okay Beca please! I'm sorry! I don't know how it happened! We just.." I cut Chloe off. Jesse looked disgusted in himself.  
"You think I'm mad? Like I am, because I mean my girl and my best friend. But this is great! Jesse's the dad of both our kids! It's kind of awesome don't you think?"  
"Beca! Are you alright?" Chloe gave me a worried look. Like she thought I was going mad or something. But in all honesty I was relieved.  
"Of course I am. I'm just so glad it's Jesse rather than that Tom guy who you were like dating or whatever. But anyway, today is Christmas day! Dudes we need to do presents and the food! I mean my mums coming over, Jesse's parents are, and your mum?"  
"Mum's coming. She just needs picking up. I'll go do that a bit early, mum can help is a bit maybe?"  
"Nope I'm determined to do it, just us three!" I smiled proudly showing my pride in myself.  
"Five actually." Jesse smiled too. In about five seconds we all had massive smiles on our face.  
"So we gonna tell our mums everything? Luckily Jesse's dad will be here, I mean then he'd be surround by a sea of women!" Chloe tried to pull a joke out.  
"Babe that joke didn't work...erm well my mum kinda knows. I'll do a speech, if I seem uncertain or whatever just back me up yeah?"  
"Yes sir! We mean ma'am!" Chloe and Jesse said together. We all burst into laughter.

It was about 10am and Chloe had just gone to pick her mum up. Me and Jesse just sang christmas songs whilst preparing some of the food. On the way she saw my mum walking so she gave her a lift too. In 20 minutes Chloe, her mum and my mum were in the apartment.  
"Merry Christmas Mum and Jane!" I smiled round to the two mums who were already sat down.  
"Merry Christmas girls and Jesse!" they said back.  
"So Beca. You're making roast dinner! Bit of a shock?" Mum teased me.  
For about half an hour, me, Jesse and Chloe prepared the food whilst mum and Jane (Chloe's mum) were chatting on the sofa. Suddenly we heard a knock at the door. Because all of our hands were dirty mum went to open the door. When she opened the door there were two confused people glaring at mum. "You must be Jesse's parents? Welcome! Merry Christmas!"  
"For a minute then I thought we were at the wrong place! My apologies..."  
"Karen."  
"My apologies Karen. Merry Christmas to you all! Jesse my baby boy!" Jesse's mum ran up and hugged him. Jesse's dad shortly followed and gave him one of those hand-shake-hug-pat-on-the-back things.  
"Jesse son. Nice to see you cooking for more than just yourself!" Jesse and his dad laughed.  
"Beca, Chloe, Karen, Jane this is my mum and dad as you can probably tell. Lisa and Phil. Excuse his bald head haha!" Everyone laughed. We all greeted each other and talked.  
The time flew by and it was already 12:10pm. Everyone had a drink in their hand and all the food was prepared. Jesse just put the turkey in the oven along with the potatoes and vegetables. Later he'd put the Yorkshire puddings in. We had a really nice chat and then I thought it was time to bring up the situation.  
"Can I just make a quite long speech, or rather a catch up of what's happening?" I stood up and then say back down.  
"Bit early baby?" Chloe looked at me with her big blue eyes. She understood I needed to say. Everyone nodded for me to start talking.  
"Well me and Chloe are an item, going out, and I've, actually we both have proposed to each other. And because of my old feelings for Jesse we got drunk and had sex. And so I'm pregnant. You can see my bump under these baggy clothes. I was just about to change oh dear. Anyway. Lisa, Phil, I assure you Jesse and you will get all rights to the baby. But this baby is going to have three grandparents. Well three sets of if that makes sense...anyway. And-" I was cut off by Jesse.  
"This next bit I better explain. I was drunk, again, and me and Chloe were alone. Beca out for the nigh at a gig, and me and Chloe were putting up the Christmas tree about two weeks ago. Things got heavy and being the idiot that I am I got her knocked up as well." All the parents gasped in shock, though no one said anything. I started to talk again.  
"Chloe was rushed to hospital last night, that's how we found out. She's two weeks. But be as shocked as you like. I'm actually quite glad you know! Okay yes she cheated on me, but it was with my best friend, which in ways makes it worst. But Jesse will be the father of both of our kids.. And we've talked this through and it makes so much sense! Do you see where we're coming from?"  
I looked at all their shocked faces then Lisa said, "You're right. It makes perfect sense. Jesse I'm not exactly proud of you, but yes. I'm glad you guys are sensible enough to work this out for yourselves!" Everyone else nodded in agreement and said "We agree." We all then started talking about the baby and the future and things like that, that made us all smile.

After we had eaten, watched two films and opened presents it was 9pm. First Jesse's parents left. Then Chloe went to drop her mum back home, in fear of her brother going mad, but he didn't. He remained calm. He was polite and thankful. Then at 10pm my mum was still here.  
"So I should be off now. I've had a great day so thankyou all so much for this! Jesse nice meeting you! And Chloe nice to see you again. Beca darling thankyou." Jesse gave mum a hug and a kiss whilst Chloe just gave her a hug. I walked up to my mum. "Thankyou for getting back in contact! But in prison you should have been calling me too! I missed you like crazy! Dads not exactly father of the year. He never will come close. He's just been too wrapped up with Sheila and being a university teacher." Mum cupped her hands round my cheeks. A small tear streamed down her face. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek then gave me a warm deep hug. "I love you Beca! You're my number one baby girl! And you know even though you're not my only-" I cut my mum off.  
"Don't go there yeah? It's been so long and we're doing great!"  
"You're right. But anyway. Your dad is one of those work obsessed men who then likes to spend free time with a lover. Or down at the local strip club. He used to do that you know?" Mum laughed.  
"Ew did not need to know that." I hugged my mum. "I love you too mum." Then mum left. Chloe arrived a few minutes after, and Jesse was passed out on the sofa.  
"Hey baby I'm back! Simon was real nice about it. But not in a suspicious way which was weird." Chloe seemed confused by what she had just said.  
"Ah that's good then. Did you enjoy the day? I think we both deserve a little christmas present of our own don't you?" I winked at Chloe not realising Jesse had woken up.  
"Ew no guys please...no sex! And if you do, then not in my bathtub! " We all laughed.  
"Well Jesse that's unfortunate for you isn't it? Because guess what me and Beca are gonna go do riiiiight now? And by the looks of you I think someone needs some sleep!"  
Jesse groaned and slammed his bedroom door. Then we heard his bedroom light switch off.  
"Let's go baby! You ready?" I gave Chloe the "I can't wait for you" face. She responded with the "Neither can I" face. We both laughed.  
"As ready as I'll ever be!" She grabbed my hand and lead me to the bedroom...

New Years Eve...

It was just me and Chloe. Jesse was with his parents. Aubrey and Benji had come over for the morning to give late christmas presents and we're going to theirs for lunch tomorrow. I sighed and jumped onto the sofa next to Chloe. She was watching New Years Eve. Pretty ironic.  
"Really baby?" I looked over at her with my "I'm judging you" face. She smiled.  
"Yes. Besides it's a cute film and Zac Efron is in it! And guess what we'll watch on valentines day?"  
I rolled my eyes and sighed again. "Valentines day oh my god how ironically amazing." I said sarcastically. "Anyway what does Zac have that I don't?"  
"A penis and sperm." Chloe grinned at me.  
"Hmm true that. You'd make hot babies!" I smiled.  
"I like the thought of that..." Chloe started to wander.  
"Oi! You have a baby growing inside of you! Don't go getting any ideas! Jesse's good-looking. So we have nothing to worry about." we both just laughed. Then Chloe lifted her hand and put it on my slightly large belly. I'm about five and a half months pregnant. You can clearly tell I'm pregnant. Not Chloe though, she's only 3 weeks. She started slowly rubbing my belly. After a few minutes the film ended and Chloe was still rubbing my belly. We both caught each other's gaze. And it was slightly awkward. She doesn't normally act like this. My eyes start to water. We stared at each other intensely for a few seconds and then her sea blue eyes blink and the gaze broke off. Chloe was just about to stand up when I put my hand on her upper thigh.  
"Baby, what's wrong? You never do what you just did." Chloe sniffed as if she was about to cry. She wiped my eyes as tears were about to fall from mine then I noticed she started to cry as well. We held hands and cried together. Then we solidly hugged for about five minutes, never letting go of one another.  
"I'm just emotional. It's new years ev-" I knew what she was going to say next. I broke off from the hug and put my finger on her lip.  
"I know. It's new years eve and we're couped up inside the apartment doing shit all. You want to do something romantic. And of course I have something planned. What kind of a fiancée would I be if I didn't plan anything? It's only 3pm okay?" Chloe smiled and wiped sway her tears.  
"Yeah you're right. Sorry baby. Just a year ago Tom broke up with me around this time for someone else. I guess I just want to get one better on him." She started crying again.  
"Hey don't cry. You're marrying me right? And I get to marry the most beautiful girl ever. I think we both have three up on him." I wiped away her tears and kissed her gently on the lips. We shared a beautiful stare for a minute or so.

For two hours we just sat talking about music and we made another mix and we cuddled and we watched a bit of Glee. Chloe was surprised at how much I loved Glee. We just had a laugh, like any couple should do. Soon enough it turned into three hours. I looked at the clock.  
"Shit babe! It's six! We need to get ready for tonight. Wear something new. Not too new though. And don't wear make up. Only a bit of mascara! Okay? I'm gonna get changed in Jesse's room." Chloe nodded and we separated ways. Five minutes later we both came out. I was in a medium length orange dress with sequins on, and Chloe was in the short blue dress I wore for our first date.  
"Wow babe, you know how to impress me with my old clothes." I winked at her.  
"Well it's something new of mine."  
"Is it now? I wonder what the person who owns it thinks."  
"She thinks I look stunning in it and better than she does. And she just wants to fuck me but she can't because we're both pregnant and we need to go on our date." we smiled at each other and laughed. I went to grab her hand so we could walk out the apartment together but instead she grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close. Our lips locked. I don't know why but this moment felt precious. After ten seconds I pulled away. I smiled and slapped her ass. "Oi stop! We need to get going! And we're taking my sexy ass car tonight." Chloe grinned at me. "Oh are we now? Well let's get moving then! I wanna spend as little time in that car as possible." My jaw dropped. Me and Chloe were really competitive about our cars. Me with my Mini Cooper and her with her Volkswagon Beetle. Her Beetle was horribly yellow. Whereas mine was an Oxford green colour. I'm not going to argue about how amazing my car is because I'd be long dead by the time I finish.  
We got in the car and I drove off. We stopped at the traffic lights and these two "boys" looked at us and winked. One of them shouted "Hey you two hot ladies. Fancy the night of your life?" I smirked and me and Chloe held up our hands to reveal our rings. "Damn. Who's the lucky guy. Imma beat his face up then you'll have to come to me." he did this horrible winky thing and stuck out his tongue like a pervert. I pointed and Chloe and Chloe pointed at me. We kissed then looked back at the guys. Their eyes were wide and jaws dropped. "Holy shit they're lesbians. No score tonight" and they drove off faster than you could say...Dad?! I looked to my left and saw my dad and step-mum gazing at us in shock. I hit my foot hard on the pedal and drove off but he just followed us. It was like a chase in an action film. Chloe was shocked too. She didn't say anything though. I guess she just wanted to let me sort this out myself. I finally stopped outside a park. Me and Chloe had a picnic here once. It was romantic and sweet. And soon enough I was getting carried away into the thought of me and Chloe...but then my dad came to the window. I unlocked the car and let them two sit in the back.  
"What was that I just saw Beca?" His voice was kind of calm which shocked me.  
"What? Me kissing my fiancée? Oh yeah let me get you updated with your only daughters life. She's engaged to the most beautiful redhead ever." I stopped and smiled at Chloe. She was proud of me. "She's pregnant. Her mum has come back out of prison. Her dad couldn't give two fucks about her it's all about some step-monster called Sheila." Dad looked furious. He was about to move but Sheila put her hand on his knee and calmed him down. She just smiled. Weird. "And I'm off on a really important date so when you're done staring could you get the fuck out of my car and go be angry somewhere else." I crossed my arms and sighed.  
"Beca Mitchell. How could you dare not tell me this? I'm your fath-"  
"Don't even finish that word. You don't understand the meaning of that word. You're just the man that cheated on my mum, left her and then later took me with you. How long has it been since I've received a phone call or a text from you? SEVEN MONTHS. And I've never been happier in those seven months." As soon as those last words fell out of my mouth my jaw dropped. Tears filled my eyes.  
Without a word, dad got out of the car and slammed the door shut. I pressed my foot hard on the pedal again. Not daring to look back. Not knowing that my father had the same intentions of not turning round to see the traffic. As he opened the car door another car came smashing into him. Tearing his body apart. Blood splatter everywhere. And suddenly in five seconds his life ended. He was gone.  
Chloe heard the screams and the ambulance and the beeping of horns. "Beca stop. Look there's been an accident. Someone's...your dad...STOP!" I screeched ok the brakes. With no hesitations I ran out of the car and up to my dads car. His body lying there. His lower body almost ripped off from his higher body. The blood. Everywhere. People gasping. Looking at Sheila. Looking at me. I glanced over at Sheila. Tears streaming down her face. Her heart shattered, her life gone. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to just stand there. Chloe, by now, had slowly walked up to me. I went over to Sheila and hugged her. Like I was never going to let go.  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Sheila rubbed my back and shushed me. That's the only words I could get out.

There was no point taking dad to the hospital. They took him straight to the forensic lab. I don't know why. A car hit him, and drove off. The police will never catch him. Sheila thought hard about it. She wanted him to be cremated not buried. But then she kept changing her mind. The forensic people came out and told us that his body had been ripped into two. Something that doesnt happen in many car deaths. The bastard was obviously driving at a top speed.  
"Why not bury one half and cremate the other? Bit stupid but then it's less harder to decided." Sheila just nodded. It was 10pm on New Years Eve. We were all tired. After all the paper work and things were done we headed home. I gave Sheila a lift to her mums house. I knew she'd feel comfort there. I honestly felt so bad. My last words to my dad were horrible. No man deserves that. Sheila blames me. Chloe blames me. Dad blames me. I know they won't say it, but they do. I blame me. It's my fault that my father is now dead, lying in two pieces.

We still had another hour and a half until New Years. I took Chloe to the nearby indoor beach.  
"Baby, the indoor beach is always shut in holidays. We won't be able to get it?" Chloe looked confused as she scratched her head.  
"I hired it for the evening. Obviously we were meant to spend more time here. But yeah...I just want this to be special. I know my dad just...died. But yeah. So um...the chefs will be waiting so we erm best go.."  
"Baby don't be so awkward, it's only me." She grabbed my hands and kissed me. I smiled and kissed her back.  
We walked inside and greeted the chefs who had already prepared the meal in just the right time. I had texted them when we were on our way.  
On the round table, covered with a white cloth, red napkins and some beautiful lilies in the middle, was our meal. Garlic bruschetta because it was Chloe's favourite starter. Then instead of her mushroom risotto, there was spaghetti and meatballs. However there was only one plate. The chef left a little note: Hey girls. We are just in the back if you need us. Ring the bell if you don't like the spaghetti. We will not take offence. We will simply just bring out another meal. Have a great night. And Happy New Year! Chef Marco.  
"Awww that's so sweet! I might just ring the bell to see what meal-" Chloe was beginning to get excited.  
"Let's just sit down first baby." I was being a gentle-lady and took out Chloe's chair for her and tucked it in too. She thanked me. We got chatting about tomorrow and going to Aubrey and Benji's place. We shared the plate of spaghetti. Chloe nicked most of the meatballs. She was being rude with them. I just slapped her and then looked deeply into her rich blue eyes. I could heard the sound of the indoor sea rushing towards us, then pacing backwards. The calm breeze from the fan and the coolness of the water calmed me down. Chloe was gazing into my eyes too. I took the final piece of spaghetti and started to suck it. I didn't care about being messy. I was too focused on Chloe's eyes to notice that she had the other end of the spaghetti and was inching closer to me. My lips met with hers. There were a few seconds of absolute silence and no movement. And then Chloe took the spaghetti, swallowed it and then put her hands on either side of my face. Our lips crashed again. Sucking the life out of me. My hands went on her hips. We turned our heads, moving positions, and then introduced the tongues. Her tongue was gently trying to open my mouth properly, and then the movement became violent. I smiled. And Chloe, noticing that I was smiling, playfully slapped me on the arm. Finally our tongues met. We paused for a brief moment and then we suddenly because passionate and our tongues were swirling against one another. We carried this on for about five minutes, only taking a few breaths. Then I reched out my hand and Chloe slapped it and grabbed it. She put my hand from the table over to her hips and carried on tonguing me. My hand travelled up her body, squeezing her breast tightly, and then I sharply moved my hand and rang the bell. Chloe immediately pulled off.  
"God Mitchell. You're so damn feisty. Then you go and ruin it all. Looks like you're gonna pay later on." she winked at me and smiled.  
"Lady and the tramp style." I smirked. Pretty proud of what I just said.  
"Only it's "Teacher and the DJ" style." Chloe winked again. She put her hand on my thigh. I had a massive smile on my face. My mouth was hurting so bad, but I couldn't stop smiling. Then Chloe's hand escalated from my thigh to my delicate area. She rubbed her fingers against my frilly underwear. I grunted hard. She licked her lips and teased me some more until the chef came out.  
"Ah hello Beca and Chloe!" He said in a half Italian accent. "Here we have a mushroom risotto for the beautiful ginger. And a chicken ceasar salad for the brunette. Enjoy. And have a lovely evening." He smiled and took away the other plates. We thanked him and then looked at each other after her left the beach scenery.  
"Two meals eh? Looks like we're gonna be working out a bit. Thank god this is only a small portion. Mmm this is food sex. Honestly. However he made this. It's hit my G spot. Right there man. Mmm. So…juicy and…saucy and…creamy." Chloe winked and licked her lips. She was making sexual faces and noises. She's such a freak. All the more reason to love her. We didn't say much this time. We just ate the food and stared at each other. The occasional giggle. But mostly soul searching through our lover's eyes. By the time we had finished it was 11:45pm. We had 15 minutes left. I grabbed her hand and we strolled along the side of the beach. Although it was indoors, it still had that magical feeling. All we could hear was each other's voices and the sea. We didn't even notice that the chefs had taken away the chairs and replaced them with deck chairs and a glass of bubbly each. They also left a Polaroid camera. I slowly started walking into the sea. Chloe joined me, and soon the lights faded and music started playing. I gave Marco a load of my mixes. He played the romantic ones. First was titanium. We slowly danced out of tune with the song, in the sea. Up to our knees in water. Chloe put her head on my shoulder and we gently swayed. This time, in time with the music. I made the mix get slower. And slower. Until it was Chloe's voice singing 'Just the way you are'. Just her. No one else. We kissed for what felt like hours, but was only two and a half minutes. Then my voice kicked in. More up beat. No Diggity, one great tune. See Chloe's into the sort of music I'm into, but she wouldn't say because of Aubrey. Although Aubrey did know, she just thought "it wouldn't set a good example to our young new Bellas". Pfft. Me and Chloe started rocking our hips in time with the music. Then Chloe started sexy dancing and grinding next to me. I can never help but be awkward when she does that. But it's so sexy. She is so sexy.  
By now it was 11:55. We walked over and sat on the deck chairs. Chloe was wondering what was going to happen now. She looked at me confused. Just as she did that, a big screen escalated it's way down the side wall and lit up.  
"A tv? Right here? Wow Beca." Chloe was stunned.  
"I aim to please. One of my special effects." I winked and looked at the screen. The Ball Drop was on right now. Thousands of people eagerly waiting for the ball to drop at new year. Chloe held onto my hand tightly as if she were watching a horror film. She smiled and said "I love you." I simply just grinned and watched the tv. It was now thirty seconds...twenty...Chloe joined me in the countdown. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We hugged each other and snogged. This snog was something to treasure. We just sat there, embracing the moment in each others arms. I took the Polaroid and took a picture. When the picture had come out, I held it up. A picture of us two kissing on New Years Day. She smiled and and took the photo from my hand and onto the table. Next she took the Polaroid and help it up to her eye.  
"I have a real eye for photography. Now smile." I didn't really have time to process what she said. I just smiled for the camera. She took the picture and kissed it. Her beautiful blue eyes became all dreamy as she was looking at the picture she had just taken of me. My picture was awful, I just smiled awkwardly and my eyes weren't even looking at the camera. I smiled more until my mouth hurt. I wrestled with her for the camera so I could take a picture of her. After a few tugs I finally got the camera in my hands. I smiled gently at the beautiful redhead in front of me. I held the camera up to my eye and my finger slowly moved down onto the button. "3, 2, 1...say cheese." probably the most stupidest thing I could have said. My finger pressed the button and my eyes for some reason just closed. Chloe took the photo out and held it up in front of my eyes. She had her eyes tightly closed and her tongue was stuck out. I laughed. This moment was weird. This minute and a half. It was something more special than anything before. Everything just flowed. "Trust you to stick your tongue out eh?" I smiled.  
"Hehe what's wrong with a bit of flesh?" She winked at me. We held hands and just sat there for ten minutes talking about the wonders of this new year.

At 0:45 we arrived back at the apartment. As we walked into the building. Billy, the owner's son, came up to us. "Hey girls! I heard Jesse moved out after Christmas! He's been bringing this girl around since the night he moved! Any idea who this chick is?" His face so young and eager. Me and Chloe both looked confused.  
"What?! A girl? Every night? Nope but I will find out. Anyway what you doing here? Shouldn't you be celebrating or something?" I replied.  
"No. We already celebrated. Dad told me to go get the extra champagne bottle from down here. He's decided to go all out and get drunk again. See ya." He looked so depressed bless him. He just walked away. "Bye..."  
"Jesse bringing a girl every night eh? Fancy that." Chloe said.

Me and Chloe both got into my apartment and shut the door. We decided Jesse needed his peace. But then we heard a loud knock at the door.  
"Becaaaw! Becaaww! Open up! Happy New Year to you! And Chloe!" He drunkily said.  
"Oh god..it's Jesse." I was pretty annoyed that he's banging on the door. I swung the wooden door wide open to see him standing, well leaning against the wall, with his arms around a girl and his face proudly wearing a smile. I looked at the girl again. "Jessica? Woah! So you're the girl Jesse's been bringing over? Oh my god." Mine and Chloe's jaws dropped. Jessica awkwardly smiled.  
"Yeah. Hi. I told him not to bother you two until like later but he insisted."  
"Excuse me? This is my best friend and her lover. I have the right to pester her whenever I want. Plus they're both the mothers of my children. Me and Jessica are dating. I'm just a bit too drunk right now..lemme sit down." Jesse stumbled into the room and fell onto the sofa.  
"You always know how to make yourself at home don't you?" I said, remeberering the time when he showed me The Breakfast Club film. A small smile appeared on my face. I signalled for Jessica to come in the room and I shut the door once again. "I can see you're dating. Congratulations you two! Gonna be awful saying both your names aha! Um..how did you end up..yanno?"  
"Thankyou Beca! Haha well at the Bellas reunion he told me what had happened and I just comforted him and yeah.." Jessica seemed proud. I was really happy for them both!  
"That's great! But what about our babies?" Chloe was worried about the answer.  
"Oh don't worry. These things happen. I'm happy for you guys anyway!" Jessica smiled.  
"Aww you're so sweet and kind! I really hope you and Jesse work out! You'd be a great mum to the kids too! And if not you'll be an aunty! I've actually missed your bubbly cute face!" Chloe hugged Jessica.  
After that, Jesse had fallen asleep and me Chloe and Jessica just stayed up talking until about 3am. Jesse finally woke up and him and Jessica left. Chloe had invited them to come over to Aubrey's dinner and they had accepted. Chloe quickly sent a text to Aubrey telling her. *Hey Bre. Missing you tonnes! I've invited two people to the dinner later! You'll find out who later! See you soon! Love you!xxxxxxx*. About five minutes later Aubrey had texted back. *Chlo I've missed you too! Omg okay no more people! 6 is a lot for me! Love you too! How's Beca?xxxxxxx*. Chloe replied and they had a conversation about what each other did for New Years. Chloe told her about my dad. And that's when the conversation briefly ended. Whilst Chloe was on the sofa texting. I was in my media room creating a mix and crying my eyes out. I was mixing two of my dads favourite songs together. The ones we used to sing every Sunday morning to wake mum up. I text my mum. *Mum..I dunno how to put this. But dad is dead. He got hit by a car last night. I'll tell you more later. Love you. Xxxx*. Tears streamed down my face. I wiped them away as Chloe walked in. Her warm inviting arms wrapped around me. Filling me with warmth and joy. I smiled a little. She crouched down and cupped my face.  
"Everything is going to be alright bug. I promise you. I'll always be here. Never will I leave." She looked deep into my eyes. Her sea like blue eyes, filled with sympathy and hurt. Yet love as well. I smiled and cried more. She sat there cradling me for what felt like hours. We fell asleep in each others arms. My head resting against her chest. And her head resting on top of mine. A warm smile on both of our faces.

I invited my mum over two days later and told her about my dad. She cried a fair bit, I was shocked to see her cry. I guess she still loved him? I don't know. If only...


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I know I haven't uploaded in about three weeks and I'm so sorry I just haven't been that good. But nevermind that, here is chapter eleven *cue trumpets*. This chapter's kinda cute too but yeah read read read!**

Chapter Eleven

For the next two weeks I was away DJ-ing for this band's tour across Canada. It sucked that I was so far away from Chloe and for two weeks! I mean, I'm shocked I even survived without breaking down. Whilst I was away, Aubrey came to stay at our apartment with Chloe so she wasn't alone. They spent their time watching films, going to the spa and going shopping. The usual girly things. That was only in the first week though. In the second week they were both back at work. Aubrey had only one minor case at the moment, so she didn't have to do much. However Chloe had loads of marking to do, and Aubrey said she'd help her. The marking was just basic things about notes and matching up etc but Chloe was just exhausted. Last night they invited Jessica and Denise over and they apparently "got wasted". With the help of Aubrey, Chloe managed to get all the marking done in just under an hour.  
"You know, I know I'm not great at marking but I really want to step up a level and teach somewhere else or teach kids who are actually really passionate about music. I want to start up my own little choir." Chloe sighed heavily.  
"What's brought this up? Why go for something so difficult? You're getting payed which is what you need right now." Aubrey didn't understand.  
"No Bre. I don't care about getting payed. I want to do something I'm passionate about. I mean little kids and music is great don't get me wrong. But it just isn't enough. Look at Beca. She's DJ-ing for so many people! I mean she's got famous people trying to chase her! She's living her dream. You're living yours. Jesse has almost grabbed hold of his dreams. And I'm at the very basic starting point. Moving nowhere any time soon."  
Aubrey was lost for words. She tried hard to try and understand Chloe, but she never quite got there.  
"You go do whatever it takes to catch your dream. And I promise you, I'll be here every step of the way. Beca's really opened your eyes huh?" Aubrey and Chloe both smiled at each other.  
"Thankyou so much Bre! That means a lot! Yeah she has. I miss her. I miss her cuddles, her kisses, her cute awkwardness. I miss her sarcasm, and the late night ice cream parties. I miss her face, her weirdly perfect eyebrows, her soft lips, her cheeks. I miss her eyes. That I'd stare into and I could see my future with her before me. Bre it's not even been two weeks and I'm missing her like crazy!" Right then, Aubrey put her arms around Chloe and gave her a tight hug. She broke off from the hug and gave Chloe a friendly kiss.  
"It's normal to be like that. Especially since you're so far away from each other. Beca shouldn't even be DJ-ing with a pregnant stomach like hers! Let's watch some more films eh?"  
Chloe nodded and the two of them watched A Cinderella Story, cuddled up on the sofa.  
Aubrey zoned out on the film just as it was coming to the part where Austin (prince charming in this case) was about to kiss Sam (Cinderella) after dancing. Her mind began to wander and soon she found herself zoned in on Chloe. Chloe's wonderful natural skin, her soft pinky lips, her heaven like elegant ginger hair that draped out onto her shoulders, the scar on her forehead from when she fell over onto a brick. Aubrey could remember how that happened. Although she currently couldn't remember. But she looked at Chloe and a tear streamed down her face. How could she not remember? But one thing she could never forget was her feelings.

[Flashback]

It was Sunday. Chloe was at her choir practice with her best friend, Aubrey. Choir finished at 11pm and then they had a short church ceremony. By 1pm, Aubrey and her parents were gathered at Chloe's house for lunch. Every month one of the two families would host a lunch for the other. It was a nice time for them to all bond. The young girls played in the back garden on the beautiful day that it was. Chloe's brother Simon, was helping his dad out at the barbecue. Unfortunately Aubrey was an only child, but Chloe always felt like a sister. Aubrey's parents had tried for another child but it just wouldn't happen, so they decided to adopt when Aubrey was two years old. They adopted a boy. His name was Michael. He barely spoke even after 5 years of being with the Posen family. So Chloe decided to go and speak to him.

"Chloe no! He won't talk to you anyway. He's too quiet. Let him be!" Aubrey pleaded with Chloe.

"No let me do this! He's your brother now anyway." Chloe walked over to Michael who was sitting on the small bench in the garden. He was playing on his Gameboy XP. "Hi, I'm Chloe." Chloe stuck out her hand. Michael just stared at the 7 year old girl and then his eyes went back to his game. "So what game are you playing? Is it a Mario and Luigi game? I just love tho-"

Chloe was cut off by Michael. "What d'you want?"

Chloe scoffed; she was slightly offended. "I was only trying to be nice...I didn't mean to annoy you."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Well I get that enough from Aubrey. She's a great sister, but it's annoying sometimes. That's why I don't talk to anyone."

Chloe smiled at the thought of her managing to get Michael talking. "Well it's nice to listen to your voice! I'm sure you wouldn't annoy anyone, Aubrey is only trying to be nice."

Michael smiled at Chloe. "You're kinda clever and wise for a 7 year old." Chloe giggled. Her cheeks went all red and she looked over to her brother who was now slouching on the sun lounger.

"I definitely don't take after my brother. He's such a moody person. Dad says it's cause he is a teenager now. 13 is a difficult age he said. Pfft lies." Michael laughed and then carried on playing his game. After ten seconds he switched the console off. He looked over at Aubrey who was shocked at how easily he talked to Chloe. Aubrey then went to play with the dog who was currently inside the house.

"I'm only 9 and mum says I'm moody. I just want to play my own games and be independent. It's what I used to do before I got adopted. My real parents were poor and they spent all their money on alcohol and some sort of bad medicine which they called drugs. They mainly left me at home on my own, but I managed to go to school. No one wanted to be my friend though, because I smelt of wee, and I was dirty. But I couldn't help it. I went into my own world, and it was fun. It was just me. And that's how I like it." Michael was shocked because he could never normally tell people things. Chloe was intrigued by Michael's story and he kept telling her more and more until it time to go.

Aubrey walked over to Chloe. "Wow you talked to my brother more than me. Your mummy said that we can have a sleepover next week!" she hugged Chloe. "I'm sorry, yay it'll be fun! See you at school tomorrow!" they broke off from the hug and waved at each other. Michael looked at Chloe after he strapped himself in the car and he smiled and waved. Chloe blushed and waved back.

*6 years later*

Aubrey and Chloe were still best friends. They were practically inseparable, apart from when it came to Michael. Chloe had grown intensely close with him, and she was best friends with the siblings. Chloe and Aubrey had just been to the cinema to see the brand new film, Toy Story. They thought it was absolutely awesome. They hoped there'd be a sequel to it. Michael offered to walk the girls home. Just as they walked out Aubrey declared she needed the toilet and ran straight back into the cinema. Michael and Chloe made their way over to the bench just outside the cinema. For some reason, despite being like best friends, this moment was awkward for them.

Chloe decided to say something. "So um what-" but was soon cut off by Michael. "Will you try being my girlfriend? I really like you. You're more than a best friend. You're my life, you're my sister's life, and you mean a lot. I'm not bothered if you say no, I just wanna know." Michael stared into her precious blue eyes. Her face lit up as he said every word.

"I didn't think you liked me... Of course I will!" they sat there awkwardly for a few seconds and then they both hugged.

"Thankyou Chloe." He smiled, grabbed hold of her hands and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. It sent sparks through her body. She was so happy that she didn't notice Aubrey standing there. Her face frowning; displeased that her brother and best friend were now "dating". How could his be happening? She was just about to walk back into the cinema when Chloe caught sight of her.

"Aubrey! We ready to go?" Chloe's beautiful face sent a large smile to Aubrey. She couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah I'm ready. Are you two..." Aubrey shone a confused look back to them two.  
"Yeah...sorry Aubrey, I hope you don't mind. I guess its weird your brother and best friend dating." Michael gave her an apologetic look.

"Not at all...just didn't see it coming..so soon." without a word they all started walking. Chloe and Michael held hands most of the way until Chloe realised Aubrey had started crying. "Hey Michael, could you go get me some chocolate from the shop over there?" Her eyes widened and they skimmed over to Aubrey. Michael understood what she meant. He let go of her hands and walked away. Chloe took Aubrey by surprise by holding her hands and sitting down on the nearest bench.

"Bre what's wrong? You're crying." her soft hands reached to wipe her tears but Aubrey stopped her. "Nothing. I'm just worried that suddenly Michael will mean more than I do and that I'll get pushed away." Aubrey lied through her teeth. Chloe couldn't believe Aubrey was saying this.

"Bre you know you mean everything to me! No one will ever take that away! Not even my future husband, who I am pretty sure won't be Michael. You're my world!" Chloe hugged Aubrey and gave her a kiss on the cheek. That took Aubrey even more by surprise. Aubrey faked a smile, knowing that she could never tell Chloe how she really felt. I mean she was only 13. Surely she was too young to be thinking about liking the same gender. It just wouldn't be right. Chloe looked at Aubrey. "You know Bre, if you don't like me and Michael we could end things. I'd do anything to make sure you're happy. He hasn't been there from day one, but you have, and you've made me the happiest best friend ever! I should return that favour!" But of course, this time Chloe couldn't return the favour.

"No I don't want to split you two up. He'll never forgive me. Plus you really like him and that wouldn't be fair on you. I just need to go home. I'll catch you later." And with that last work Aubrey fled the bench and ran home. She didn't stop running. She didn't care where she was going. She just ran and ran until she collided with someone.

She looked up at the face. It looked like a guy. His greasy hair pulled back into his woolly hat. His unshaven stubble all groggy and gross. His teeth stained yellow. And his eyes...they sent shivers up her spine. "Sorry..." Aubrey sheepishly said. She tried to walk around him but he stopped her.

"Aye, ye ought to be sorry. But then again it's not like I get many beautiful young faces bumpin' into me is it?" He forcefully grabbed her wrists and yanked her towards him. "Ye'll do just fine. Don't 'cha try to scream, you'll get 'urt more if ye do. Just do as I tell ya.' His rancid breath could stink out the entire city. She wanted to choke herself. He led her into a rundown bar. This was the remote part of the city, and she'd never been here before.

"I coulda just made ye do it against a wall, but I'm bein' a gentleman and lettin' ye do it on the bed." He pushed her to the bed. Dust came bouncing off the sheets. He came close to her and got out a knife. "Take ye panties off an' spread ye legs wide open like a chicken. And if ya don't. Then ya know where this knife is headin''." He grinned.

Aubrey didn't want to die. She was only 13. But being raped? By someone around the age of 50! Aubrey had no choice but to do it. She slid her jeans off and her knickers. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen next. "Ugh." Aubrey jerked on the bed. That was painful for her. Her whole body tensed as she awaited the next movement. It was the same action over and over for a minute.

"Let's take it up a notch. Imma start gettin' faster and you'll have to move with me." he grinned again. His movements got faster and faster, Aubrey clung onto the sheets praying it would be over soon. Her praying worked slowly. Ten minutes later he dropped to the floor. He was panting. Aubrey just lay there not knowing what to do next.

"Go." He muttered. Aubrey's face scrunched up in confusion. "I SAID GET LOST YOU LITTLE SCROUNGER. YOU'RE A LOUSY PIECE OF SHIT. I COULDA GOT A FIVE YEAR OLD WHO DOES BETTER THAN THAT. Now fuck off before I kill you." After she heard the word "kill" Aubrey rapidly got changed and ran out of the building.

She didn't know what to do. Or where the hell she was. She slumped next to a wall and broke down in tears. It was now 6pm and Aubrey couldn't bare going home, or making any effort to find out where she was. Just then a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a familiar face.  
"Hello Aubrey. What would you been doing out here at this time?" it was Officer Spencer. She must have been doing her nightly inspections. "I was just walking." Spencer got suspicious. "Out here? It's dangerous around here. We need to get you-"

"No. I can't go home." Just as Aubrey could say anymore after cutting the police officer off, a young familiar handsome boy came into the scene. "Hey mum I've put some up over there. Oh hey! Aubrey isn't it? My name's Tom!" he stuck his hand out for Aubrey to shake.

She shook it and spoke. "Hey, yeah Aubrey. I know who you are, I think everyone does." Aubrey shied away. Everyone had a crush on Tom. He was the most cutest boy ever.

"So have you seen this psycho? Mum's trying to catch him. He's dangerous." Tom held up a poster of a man. Aubrey gazed hard at it and soon recognised the face. "Yes! I mean uh no..." It was the guy who had raped her. "What's his name?"  
"Mick Grocher. Be sure to report him if you see him!" Tom seemed keen about all the policing stuff. "I'm gonna go home now mum. Aubrey, want me to walk you home?" he shared a gaze with Aubrey. She bowed her head down, too scared to say anything.  
"No Tom you go home. I'll take her home." Officer Spencer said. Tom took the posters out of his mums hand and walked off. She had just spoken to the most popular boy at school. She was so happy.  
"You've seen this man haven't you?" The officer gave Aubrey a stern look.  
"Yes..he..r..ape...d me..." Aubrey stuttered out. Spencer gasped and went to hug Aubrey.  
"Right. When did this happen?" She was now rubbing Aubrey's shoulder.  
"Ju...ust..n...ow..in tha...t...old pub..place" Aubrey broken down crying even more.  
"Shh it's going to be alright." She clicked her button on her walkie talkie. "This is PCO Spencer. I need as many men down here at Bridgewater Road. We've found Mick Grocher. We also need an ambulance. A young girl has been raped by him. Hurry down. Over and out."

Within five minutes of Officer Spencer comforting Aubrey, the police were here. The police men went crashing into the building. "Officer Spencer, can we hide? I don't want him coming out and seeing me. It'll-"  
"Of course we can. We better hurry." they hid round the corner in Officer Spencer's own car. The police men came out with dead body of what appeared to be Mick. Aubrey was confused. Why would he kill himself?

Once the body had been taken away, Aubrey and Officer Spencer got into the ambulance. It was only a car ambulance because there was so life threatening injuries. Once they arrived at the hospital they took her away to a ward.

"So we are going to need her details and her parents' signatures. We need her family here as this is going to be stressful for them." the doctor told Officer Spencer.  
"Okay. I'll go and talk to her now. See if I can get a number and address."

She walked over to her ward. Aubrey gave her a sorry look and sighed.  
"They need my parents information don't they? I can't tell my parents. They'd hate me. Even if they knew it wasn't my fault. That's not how they brought me up. Please don't make me! I'm begging you!" her eyes started welling up, her face went all red. The officer nodded her head.

"Of course. Let me see what I can do for you. Stay here." PCO Spencer walked away to talk to the doctor. Five minutes later she came back.  
"Right Aubrey. They said that I can sign and write all the information down and they understand your condition. However you need to make a rapid decision about what you are going to do, seen as though you will probably be pregnant soon." Aubrey became scared. She didn't know what on earth to do.  
"That's good then. Well I don't want a baby... I want it gone. What's happening to Mick?"  
"We'll need the rape kit then. The doctors will do a few operations to remove the sperm but it'll take a few days. You saw the body didn't you? He killed himself. We don't know why yet but don't you worry about a thing." Aubrey nodded.  
"What am I gonna tell my parents?"  
"Well the operations only take one day, so maybe you can ask a friend to cover for you?"  
"Great idea! Thankyou! Can I go home now?"  
"Not just yet. Another half an hour."

A whole hour passed before Aubrey was allowed to leave. When they got to her house PCO Spencer backed her up.  
"I found her walking the streets. She looked lost so I invited her in for dinner. She knows my son, so they got on. Sorry for any inconvenience caused." She tried to sound apologetic.  
"Nonsense don't be sorry! Thankyou for doing such a kind thing. Thankyou for keeping our daughter safe. Who knew what could have happened?" Mrs Posen replied.  
"Yeah who knows." Aubrey muttered to herself.

Two days later Aubrey was having her operation. The cover story was that she was working on a project with Tom, and PCO Spencer had offered to take her for the night. The Posen's weren't keen on it, but all they cared about was Aubrey getting good grades so they allowed her to work on the "project". Aubrey's parents were very critical and they had to have things perfect. They made a schedule for Aubrey and Michael which they had to follow. They were hands down strict. Both Mr and Mrs Posen were lawyers so they had their input on everything and they would win everything. Aubrey had always been good and never disobeyed her parents, though now her parents were suspicious.

"I haven't even seen my best friend for two days. She comes round every day! Michael hasn't seen her either. What if she's annoyed with me?" Aubrey said hopelessly thinking it was PCO Spencer she was talking to.

"Now why on earth would I ever be annoyed with my bestest friend? It's impossible to imagine me being annoyed with you." Chloe's warm smile brightened up the room and Aubrey's day as she walked in with a box of chocolates.

"Chloe! What are you doing here?" Aubrey's face beamed with happiness and surprise.

"Here to visit my best friend of course! I went round to Tom's and he told me he couldn't say anything and then his mum brought me here."

"Oh...sorry I didn't tell you." Aubrey was slightly awkward. What was she going to say?  
"So why you here then Bre?" Chloe held her hand tightly. This sent shocks of electricity through Aubrey.  
"Um...didn't officer tell you?"  
"No why would she? She said it would be better if you told me. We're best friends Bre! You can tell me anything! You know that." Chloe's face was now pleasing for Aubrey to tell her.  
"Okay okay! I can't tell you everything you know. Some things you won't understand. Like-"  
"I'll understand anything for you Aub-"

"I was raped." A single delicate tear rolled down Aubrey's pure skin. She couldn't look at Chloe in the eye. Chloe's grip tightened on Aubrey's hand and it felt as though her world had just collapsed. They both sat there in silence for a moment. Chloe couldn't find the right words to say.  
"Well say something then!" Aubrey snapped.  
"I...I..I don't know...how...why...my fault...shit...sorry..." Chloe spurted out. She let go of Aubrey's hand and broke down in tears. "I..got to go...sorry Bre...I can't..." before Aubrey could say anything, Chloe had fled the room.

She sat there, alone, crying for twenty minutes when the door opened. Aubrey saw Chloe's face appear through the door. She closed the door behind her and sat down. Chloe once again held Aubrey's hand and smiled.

"You best buy..me a ne..ew tissue pa...ack. These cost me a for...tune you know.." Chloe managed to say whilst still half trembling. Aubrey giggled.

"You can rob me of all my cash. You know-"

"I should have been there. I shouldn't have let you run off on your own. I should have waited for you. Any best friend would do that. I was blocking you out. Only thinking about Michael. And this..this is all my fault. You know that it's true, so don't deny it. Just tell me one thing. Why were you so upset? What made you run off and not being able to talk to me? Why shut me out Bre?" Chloe let a tear stream down her face until it reached her chin, where she wiped it clean leaving a wet smudge on her face. Aubrey leant over to her, got a tissue and wiped her chin clean and looked deep into her perfect crystal blue eyes.

"Because I'm in love with you silly. I can guess you won't know what to say so you don't have to say anything. But make sure you end up speaking so I know you're not dead haha." Chloe was about to open her mouth to speak when she decided to grab Aubrey's head and collide it against hers.

Their lips crashed and a spark flew through both of them making them squirm a bit. Chloe broke off from the kiss. "Guess who's speechless now Posen?" They both laughed.  
"So what now?" Aubrey asked.  
"Well I've just cheated on my boyfriend who just happens to be your brother. And as much as I hate to say this, I can't be with you. I never can. You're my best friend. My sister. My other half. And you know I love you so much! More than anyone in this world!-" Chloe started to tear up. Aubrey stopped any tears from falling down her face.

"It's okay. I get it. Our friendship is more than I could ask for. I love you." and they both hugged, never letting go of each other.  
[End of Flashback]

The end of the film had approached and Aubrey was drying. Chloe hadn't noticed this until now.  
"Hey Bre what's up? I know the films beautiful but there's no reason to cry!" Chloe smiled sympathetically.  
"Haha. It's not the film. I was just thinking about Michael. And your scar."  
"Oh dear. Shall I refresh your memory? I don't know why you love to hear this story so much! I should read it to you every night kiddo." Chloe winked. Of course Chloe knew why she wanted to hear this story again. She knew it every time.

"Well it was that afternoon after choir practise when I first talked to Michael. I started playing "tag" with him, whilst you had disappeared to play with Poochie."

"May I remind you of what a ridiculous name that was!"

"Shut up you! It was cute! Anyway, we were playing "tag" and then near the end of the game you came outside. Michael was enjoying himself so much that when I stopped playing to talk to you, he got jealous. And so as I ran over to you, he stuck his foot out and I tripped up and-" she pointed to her scar. "Did this. I've told you so many times Bre!"

Aubrey smiled. "I know. You told it to me when I was in hospital after that incident happened..."

"Bre! You need to stop thinking about the past! It's over and done with! Move on!" Chloe was starting to get annoyed. She knew where this would lead. It'd lead to Aubrey crying her heart out at how much she loved Chloe. She wasn't stupid. "If you really love me, then let me be happy with Beca. Like I said back then. I can't be with you, and I never can. You're my sister, my best friend and my other half!"

"Best friend, sister then other half actually." Aubrey smiled a bit. Chloe giggled and slapped her arm.

"You have such a good memory for all that stuff. Do you still think about Michael? You must think about Tom too?"

Chloe sighed. "Yeah. How can I not think about Tom and Michael? I mea-"

Just as Chloe was about to continue, I walked in.  
"Who's Michael baby?"  
Chloe swivelled around quickly. "Baby! You're home! Why so early? I've missed you so much!" Chloe stood up and ran to hug me. I winced because Chloe was hugging me so tightly.  
"Okay baby, I would like to live a little longer without suffocating. Hey Aubrey."

"Hey Beca. Nice time?"  
Chloe grabbed my hand and went to sit down with me. I laid on top of Chloe with Chloe gently stroking my hair.  
"Yeah it was cool. I got too many cramps so they told me to come home. I've started feeling kicks now! So anyway who's Michael? And Tom as in your ex-boyfriend Tom?"

Chloe put her hand to feel my stomach.  
"Kicks? Omg! He's er, Aubrey's brother. My first proper...real...boyfriend." Chloe's face sunk.  
"So tell me the story then." I was already interested.  
"Well it was a few months after the "incident" and-" Aubrey started off.  
"What was the incident?" I asked.  
"I was walking alone on my own in a random estate and I got approached by a criminal and he...rap..ed me."  
"Oh Aubrey I'm so sorry!" I was so shocked.

"And Tom back then was popular nice guy. We spent a lot of time together after. I fell in love with him. He was perfect. But obviously two feelings can't collide and yeah."  
"Two feelings?"

"Yeah...urm...Chlo?" Aubrey looked over to Chloe. Chloe nodded. "I kind of...had strong feelings for Ch..Chloe." Aubrey's head fell. I could see her eyes welling up. I reached for her hand and held it.  
"Don't cry. It's fine, that was ages ago. So carry on." little did I know that she still loves her.

"Well anyway, so Chloe was dating Michael and I couldn't bring myself to tell Tom how I felt, but then he came out and told me he liked me so we dated blah blah. And yeah, we were sixteen, and Michael was involved in an accident and he passed away. Tom had gotten close with him and said he got involved with these guys. But it was a murder, it was a car accident." Aubrey's eyes teared up. And so did Chloe's.  
"That's why I couldn't say much about your dad. It brought back too many memories. After his death, Aubrey got so stressed, she thought it was all her fault but it was never anything to do with her. She was kind of depressed. Then Tom dumped her and went for all the slutty girls. That's when she started...self ha..arming. God...Bre you pu..ut yourself thr...ough all of that. Did you ever th...ink how I..I felt?!" By now Chloe was crying softly behind me. I held her hand tightly. I couldn't really reach behind me, and I didn't want to move. Aubrey was crying hard though. I felt so awkward, what could I do?

"Guys come on. I know this has put so much on you two but this is what ruins your friendship. Whatever the problem, we can all get through it together yeah? I got you guys and I know we can pull through. Group hug!" They wiped their tears and leaned in for a big hug. That evening we just did girly shit, the shit you wouldn't normally catch me doing. I'm lucky to have Aubrey now. I feel more complete. If only I knew that Aubrey still loved Chloe. If only...


End file.
